


Of Gifts and Wizards

by CreepyFujoshiQueen



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Child Abuse, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 23,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyFujoshiQueen/pseuds/CreepyFujoshiQueen
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the son of James and Lily Potter, but the son of Nathan and Gabriel.How will Harry react?And how will everyone else react?(Forgive me, I suck at summary's)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel doesn't die, him and Nathan have a son, and Dumbledore needs a new pawn for the war against Voldemort.

Nathan had got everything he ever wanted. Gabriel and now a child.

Aaron had already told him about Annalise's miscarriage, he was happy that Annalise didn't have his child as she was married to a fain, but a bit sad on her behalf. Aaron and Adele visited every six months bringing constant gifts for their nephew Marcus.

Shortly after the war Gabriel had found out he was pregnant and nine months later, had named their son after Nathan's father, Marcus.

They currently lived by a river in a den that Nathan had created.

 

When Marcus was about a year old, they where ambushed.

Dumbledore had made a prophercy but needed a suitable weapon. The child would destroy Voldemort then be killed and Dumbledore would get all the glory. He just needed one.

Unbeknownst to few, both the worlds lived next to each other never crossing over except for a few times, like now. Dumbledore had stunned Nathan knowing him to be the most dangerous, then he stunned Gabriel and took the child.

He didn't want to kill more than needed, but had to find a suitable prison for the two witches.

Apparating to a disclosed location he left the two to rot, but put up wards so they'd live longer. Dumbledore didn't have to look after them and could leave them however they might have information he needed.

Taking the child he placed him with the Potter's.

"Who's this?" Lily looked at the child in her arms.

"Harry James Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up in the cupboard under the stairs for the third time that night, the pain was to much to ignore yet he couldn't do magic for fear of being expelled from Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was his home and was where all his happy memories where, no matter what had happened whether it be the Triwizard Tournament or Gilderoy Lockhart, Hogwarts would always be his home. The bad memories where at number four privet drive and always would.

Harry sat up, after that stupid  incident at the ministry the order had informed the dursley's on Sirius' death, making things a million times worse. 

The cupboard door opened as Harrys magic swirled around him.

He got up and did something he'd probably regret later.

Pain and apparating should not mixed, Harry collapsed as his entire being felt like he was on fire.

The sound of an opening door was vaguely heard by Harry but he couldn't care less. The pain was way too much.

Harry welcomed the darkness that filled his vision.

 

Tom Riddle sat at the Malfoy's table, he hated having to look like a snake for Death Eater meetings but it kept the lower circles in line. Only his elite knew of his true appearance.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco where already seated and where eating in silence, Tom felt the tension but didn't ask. He valued privacy after all.

Lucius gasped in pain as he felt the wards brake, he hastily reapplied them but rushed to the front door intending to yell at whomever had ripped through the wards. Narcissa followed and almost shrieked at the sight of blood.

The Malfoy lord casually pulled the light teen into his arms, after having a child he was very paternal, he just didn't show it. Purebloods had to keep up an image apparently.

Tom watched silently as the teen was carried into a spare bedroom, blood dripping everywhere. Something about the child made him want to protect him and hide him from the world.

"My lord, can you call Severus?" Draco asked Tom, cringing away slightly. Tom nodded and called the potions master.

Severus smiled at the Dark Lord, before trying to heal the child on the bed with Narcissa. The occupants of the room gasped at the bloodied and mangled body of the child.

The Dark Lords anger only grew when he spotted the the lightening scar on his forehead. Draco noticed and shied away from his lord, and tried to see what had set him off. 

Narcissa amplified the teens heartbeat. 

Severus was still healing some of the cuts when the room filled with silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry saw a light and, like an idiot, walked towards it. 

Something was wrong though, he was compelled to stay in the dark. 

Harry 'sat' trying to figure out the issue. 

Suddenly, a bright light filled his vision. Harry blinked away tears and sat up to find an armful of blonde.

"Harry." There was a relieved sigh as there was several people crowding him. Harry blinked and hesitantly hugged however had wrapped their arms around him.

"Sorry." Draco pulled back, grateful that Harry was still alive. Everyone had seen the scar when Harry's heart had stopped. Toms death glare hadn't helped as everyone but Severus had almost died instantly.

"Where am I?" Harry looked around, only then noticing the Dark Lords new appearance.

"Malfoy Manor, dear." Narcissa looked worriedly at Harry and started healing him again.

"Harry what do you remember?" Severus said eyeing the teen in front of him.

"Apparating here." Harry looked at the potions master, poker faced.

"Before that." 

Harry shook his head, he didn't want to remember. The occupants of the room watched in confusion. 

"Hey, do you want a tour of the grounds?" Draco broke the silence and received a grateful look from Harry.

"Sure." Harry slipped out of the bed, happy when he didn't feel any pain.

"Fine, but you are staying here for the rest of the summer. You will take whatever potions I give you and you will have regular checks ups. Understood." Narcissa said glaring.

Harry nodded numbly and followed Draco out the room.

 

"If you don't want to talk about it, don't. You shouldn't have to." Draco turned to Harry in the garden.

"Thanks, peacocks." Harry nodded towards the animals wandering around.

"So. You're covered in blood. We have interesting decor, get used to it." Draco shrugged.

Harry glanced at his bloody clothes, just noticing the blood.

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Harry had clothes that weren't covered in blood and was deemed well enough, Narcissa dragged him on a shopping trip. Much to his ire, she even went so far as to floo him to their French mansion and take him shopping there.

"How was it?" Tom smirked at Harry, not even the dark lord would have said no to Narcissa. There where just some things she will not take no for.

Harry glared in answer slumping in his seat.

"Harry dear, sit up or I will be forced to teach you etiquette" Narcissa swept past gracefully.

Harry sat up but returned to original position once she was gone.

"Harry are you alright?" Tom looked up from the book he was reading.

"Where you really a Slytherin? One would think your a Raven." Harry deflected the question.

"The hat said I would do well in both but decided on Slytherin. Anyway I do value education."

"Ah, so that's why you only attacked at the end of the year. So I could get an education, how sweet." Harry replied.

Tom rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject.

"I'll be in my room." Harry muttered, getting up to leave. Though only being there a short time, Harry knew exactly where to go to be alone.

He sat on the small balcony attached to his room, thoughts swirling in his head. They'd want something from him, he was a freak, abnormal Harry thought. But why where they so nice to him, not even Ron and Hermione where this nice then again they couldn't see past the whole chosen one thing.

"Harry?" Draco asked from the doorway the silent  _are you all right_ hang in the air.

Harry smiled sadly, Draco would randomly appear to check on him. Make sure he was, not even Narcissa was that bad and she gravited towards him whenever she felt he might be dong something to risky.

"Hey, Draco" Harry turned to smile at him, confused at the light blush colouring otherwise pale skin.

Draco walked and sat next to Harry.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Draco stared at the malfoy estate.

"Why aren't you?" Harry inspected the railings, annoyed at raising his shields around Draco. 

"Unlike you I don't have a curfew imposed by my mother, however you seem to be in defense emo mode so I'll just leave" Draco was pissed at himself for being hurt at Harry's defensive tone. He got up to leave but found a hand gripping his wrist.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I do it without thinking, I don't want to sleep" Harry was glaring at the floor, tears in his eyes.

"Harry what is it? Please I want to help." Draco knelt by Harry.

"Nightmares, of the dursleys." Harry found himself pulled into a hug, with Draco stroking his hair.

"Would it help if I stayed" Draco whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Harry's ear. Harry snuggled into Draco, closing his eyes and listening to Draco heartbeat.

Narcissa, who'd gone to check on Harry, stood watching silently with a small smile on her lips. She only wished she could hear what they where saying.

Lucius was not big on public displays of affection and was less than pleased to see his son holding Harry but Narcissa's glare kept him silent.

As for Tom, he was actually quite happy for the two to share their moment in privacy before dragging Narcissa and Lucius away from that section of the house.

Meanwhile, the two teens who where oblivious to the adults got up and walked to the bed, Draco shut the door frowning. Hadn't it been closed?

Forgetting it, Draco lay next Harry and pulled him close. Draco honestly didn't want to let him go, not after everything that had happened to him. Of course Draco didn't know what the dursleys had done, but he would torture them Bellatrix style if they'd hurt his poor, sweet adorable Harry.

Harry found comfort in Draco's arms and drifted to sleep, with the blonde following seconds later.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat cross-legged watching the fire, except he had a blank look in his eyes.

Tom walked in and out, sometimes Bellatrix did this and it was in your best interest to leave her alone. So he transfered this over to Harry's situation.

Draco had been looking for Harry, it was worrying when he disappeared for while.

"Harry?" Draco sat next to Harry, facing him.

"Hmm, oh hi Dray." Harry smiled slightly at Draco.

"So, father wanted to invite Blaise and Pansy. That way they could get used to seeing you." Draco bit his lip nervously.

"OK, I would like to meet them." Harry shrugged.

Draco smiled, causing unexpected emotions to rise within him. Harry blushed because he didn't know what was happening to him.

Draco got up and offered Harry his hand, which Harry accepted unconsciously.

"They're actually here now. Father left that part out when he told me." Draco blushed faintly.

They walked through the manor and into the garden, towards a white gazebo that had a table and chairs. 

Pansy and Blaise got up when they saw Draco, but traded confused looks at Harry's presence in Malfoy Manor.

"Pansy, Blaise, Harry is our guest for the summer." Draco glared a bit, daring them to argue. Which neither did, as Draco's friend and being a lower pureblood status to them, it would be very rude to argue.

"Hello." Harry smiled slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear nervously.

"Hi" Blaise said, sitting down with Pansy. In the end, Harry ended up on Blaise's right and Draco's left. Except he was uncomfortable sitting opposite Pansy when she spent an unhealthy amount of time staring.

The truth was she was trying to figure out why he seemed so different to her. They'd barely done more than trade insults at Hogwarts yet something was definitely off.

Blaise had figured out that Harry was more subdued and not the reckless Gryffindor. In fact, with the way Harry was on edge so much, Blaise would've thought he was a Slytherin.

"How's your summer?" Draco asked, seeing Harry relax and lean back into the chair.

"Fine, spending summer in Italy is nice. Mums on her sixth husband.He's currently in the stage where he'll do anything to impress her. Including spoiling her only child." He grinned.

"Nothing as exciting, unfortunately. Mothers still trying to find a marriage contract but she can't find anyone who meets her standards." Pansy rolled her eyes. She didn't want to married off, she wanted to find love her way.

Draco smiled, his summer had definitely been more interesting. 

"I saw the Dark Lord smile" Draco smirked at their expressions.

They were shocked that the Dark Lord had smiled and how openly Draco was talking about him, in front of Harry Potter no less.

"He did." Harry giggled.

Him and Tom had been practicing spells that day, because Tom refused to let Harry know the bare minimum. After a particularly hard dueling round in which Harry had won, due to using the levitation charm followed by a simple accio of Toms wand. Tom had been distracted by the charm and was unable to defend himself, or stop grinning at Harry smug face.

Pansy and Blaise were seriously confused now. 

"Since when did you know the Dark Lord." Pansy asked.

"Since the start of summer." Harry shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait what?! Please explain" Pansy appeared to be reading Blaises mind because she kept voicing his thoughts.

"Well, I apparated here and aligned myself with the Dark Lord. But you can't tell anyone, no one knows yet. Except the Malfoys" Harry replied. He'd shocked a pureblood speechless and had seen Voldemort smile, he could die a happy man now.

Pansy and Blaise could tell there was more to this than just what Harry had said, but one glare from Draco shut them up.

"So, when are you getting your Hogwarts stuff?" Blaise asked, elevating some tension.

"Next week maybe" Draco said as Pansy nodded along, they only had a few weeks left until Hogwarts started again.

"Cool, we should meet up. Owl me, the times." Blaise smiled.

Open and friendly purebloods was something Harry could get used to.

"Hadrian!" 

Harry jumped, he didn't even want to know how Narcissa knew his full name.

"Yes, Cissa." 

Both Lucius and Narcissa had asked Harry to call them by their first names, except neither expected to get nicknames. Which Draco had warned them about.

"Your late" she glared, not wanting to elaborate with Blaise and Pansy there.

"Sorry, I'll see you later." Harry waved at them, before following Cissa into the Manor.

Pansy and Blaise where burning with questions.

"I'm not saying a word without Harry's permission and don't threaten or annoy him into saying anything either." Draco looked pointedly at Pansy at the last part.

"Would I ever do that?" Pansy mock glared, placing a hand delicately over her heart.

The boys rolled their eyes but soon they had started teasing each other.

*

"Hadrian, I said no missing check ups. Your going to Hogwarts soon and I simply don't trust that medi-witch to take care of you." Narcissa said, waving her wand to check Harry had no new injuries. Satisfied he didn't she sat next to him on the bed in his room.

"Thank you for your concern but I almost live in the infirmary, but why don't you trust madam pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"She should have seen your scars from every time you were in there, and she should have told someone." 

"I wore glamour's, I didn't want my scars known. So I hid them. She wouldn't have noticed and my secret stayed safe." Harry inspected the floor, not brave enough to face Narcissa.

"Hadrian James Potter, when did you find out about glamours?" Narcissa half shouted, drawing Tom's attention from a few rooms down.

"Why the yelling?" He walked in, seething once he saw Harry's scars. 

Harry held his head as his scar burned painfully.

"Stop feeling angry, your making my head hurt." Harry gasped.

Tom clamped down on his feelings, but was watching Harry now. 

"Hadrian" tom and Harry winced at the use of his full name "just informed me that he wore glamours even with Madam Pomfret" 

"Poppy? Honestly, she should have seen through it. Medi-witchs were trained to detect glamours until its ingrained. Glamour's mess with the healing process because you cant tell the full extent of injury." Tom frowned.

"Well, I wore glamours and I'm fine." Harry shrugged, earning glares from both adults.

Harry sat in silence for the rest of the examination, while Tom watched unnervingly. Narcissa finished and pronounced him healed, but told him if he ever wore glamours to another of her examinations, she'd kill him.

It wasn't hard to find Draco, Harry seemed to gravitate to wherever he was.

Lucius was worried, he wanted a pureblood female to carry on the Malfoy name and purity. Not a half-blood male.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The summer passed uneventfully, with Pansy and Blaise visiting often. Neither found out why Harry was at Malfoy Manor but neither asked. Lucius had to forcibly repress any and all negative emotions about Harry and Draco because if he so much as spoke against it Narcissa threatened castration everytime.

Tom, on the other hand, supported them and couldn't be bothered to interfere, he just wished that he'd found someone like Draco when he was younger so that he didn't become a snake faced freak. He had Severus, but that was now. If only he'd met Severus earlier.

Severus was actually in his potions lab now, brewing several different healing potions because of a Death Eater raid. Plus he needed space after his meeting with Dumbledore.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Tom came up behind Severus wrapping the potions master in an embrace.

"No, something Dumbledore said." Severus replied, placing a stasis spell on the potions. He turned in Tom's arms to rest his head against the Dark Lord's chest.

"What happened?" Tom whispered. He'd never seen Severus like this.

"Dumbledore wants two potions, an illegal love potion and liquid imperius. The love potion was made illegal after it was discovered that the potion makes you completely subject to the givers will. You stop all normal function to please them, even eating. No potions master has dared to brew it for years. The liquid imperius is more dangerous, it doesn't make you love the giver but works as an liquid version of impero. Whoever Dumbledore gives these to will become a mindless drone, completely at his will. For both there is no cure, when the giver dies, so will whomever was unfortunate enough to consume it." Severus sighed.

Tom sighed, there was no end to Dumbledore's madness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm having technical issues.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat on the back steps of the Manor facing the garden, he watched a family of peacocks  amble across the grass occasionally stopping for the babies to catch up.

"Hey, Potter."

Harry turned to see Pansy standing there, watching him.

"Miss Parkinson." Harry remembered Narcissa's scolding him about how impolite he was, how politeness was valued by purebloods etc etc.

"Hmph, maybe you do have manors. Anyway, I do want to know why you're her but I'm not going to interrogate you." She said, shifting awkwardly she looked anywhere but him.

"So why are you here?" Harry didn't mean to be rude however Pansy didn't think he had been. It was a valid question.

"I wanted to... I wanted to..." Pansy took a deep breath "I wanted to say sorry for your godfather's death, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you and I wanted to say sorry. Probably means nothing, my sorry. Loads of people have told you, you must be sick of it."

"Oh, thank you. It does mean a lot. I'm sorry for your loss too." Harry smiled sadly as she nodded her head in thanks.

"Harry." she turned to leave.

"Pansy." Harry turned back to the garden happier.

He suddenly realised no-one had told him sorry, no-one had cared that Sirius was dead. They told him to move on, forget but he couldn't. How could Harry let go of the only person he truly loved?

 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry received a letter two weeks before school started from Hermione, Draco had glared at it no stop for a solid three minutes while Tom had gritted his teeth but made Harry read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Where have you been?! Everyone's so worried, just because Sirius died doesn't you can just disappear._

_What about the Wizarding World don't you care anymore?! Ginny's been so scared, do you care about other people?! Or are you just selfish, like normal._

_Hermione_

The letter combusts in Harry's hands, fire illuminating his face making him look demonic. Draco isn't faring better either, he glares at the fire, rage swirling inside him. Tom watches amused and infuriated.

When Harry calms, he apologised for reacting like that but no one cares. He was completely justified, Hermione is always like that. Playing on the fact that Harry hates to be selfish.

"What now?" Draco asked, he was watching Harry nervously.

"They're going to be worse this year. I don't... I can't... With Ginny... I" Harry said, breathing heavily. Ginny would practically through herself at him.

"We'll sort something out. Especially with those idiotic red heads around." Tom said, as Draco got up and hugged Harry.

"It will be alright, plus you can come to the Slytherin common room at any time." Draco murmured into Harry's hair.

"Thanks."

Except Harry couldn't stop thinking of an entire year trapped in a castle with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore. He wouldn't survive.

 

 

Harry had managed to shop inconspicuously at Diagon Alley for an hour before he saw the Weasley's minus the four oldest. Fred and George had their shop to run while Percy was probably at the ministry. Bill and Charlie where a mystery to him.

"Isn't that the Weasley's?" Draco gestured in their direction.

Harry nodded, he wanted to either crawl into a hole and die or apparate half-way across the world. He couldn't be bothered to deal with them.

"Now what?" Harry stared as they turned this way and that, searching the crowd conspicuously.

"Are they looking for someone?" Lucius cam up behind them.

"Me probably, can we go somewhere else?" Harry asked, looking for any way to avoid them.

"Look they're spreading out. They're covering more ground." Draco mumbled.

He was right, the Weasely's had fanned out in all directions with Ginny heading towards them. Lucius growled and grabbed them, they appeared by Ollivander's. Ginny carried on walking with an annoyed pout that made her look constipated.

"You know you'll have to face them sooner or later at Hogwarts, right?" Draco whispered to Harry.

"Hopefully later, you realise that I can put off seeing them for a while." Harry muttered.

"Not forever, now lets go." Lucius said.

Gripping their shoulders, he apparated them back to Malfoy Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucius informed me that you saw the Weasely's yesterday." Tom pulled a book of the shelf without looking at it.

"Yeah, we narrowly avoided them." Harry flopped onto the couch exhausted, Draco had insisted on training.

"Have you taken an inheritance test?"

"What?"

"Inheritance test, I know purebloods take them but since you're from a pureblood family I figured Dumbledore had you take one." Tom shrugged, gazing curiously at Harry.

"Dumbledore never mentioned anything about inheritance tests. Where do you get them?"

"Gringott's, it was compulsory that students take inheritance tests when I was at Hogwarts."

Harry sat up confused, "As far as I know, they're not. Hermione's muggleborn and never mentioned taking them and she loves tests."

Tom frowned, "Next time we're in Diagon Alley, you're taking one."

Harry groaned sinking down, there was no way out of this.

 

Draco was sitting with Blaise in the garden. Both were watching a group of peacocks.

"A group of peacocks are called an ostentation or muster." Draco said.

"Only you would know that." Blaise rolled his eyes. but smiled anyway, "Ready for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Considering everything that's happened this summer, no."

Draco snickered, Hogwarts and the light where in for a shock.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Draco, Harry, Narcissa, Lucius and Tom stood on the platform. Harry blushed and looked away from the stares he received from passers-by. Most where at Tom who'd glamoured his eyes a dark blue.

"You okay?" Draco leaned close to Harry who nodded hastily. Draco simply narrowed his eyes and Harry relented.

"I don't like people staring at me." Harry whispered as the adults talked quietly.

Draco frowned but didn't say anything because he had just noticed the Weasley's standing in a cluster with Molly in the middle. They failing at subtly looking around the station, with Ginny actually twisting this way and that to find someone. Harry shivered as Tom cast a notice-me-not charm on him.

Quickly Draco and Harry said their goodbyes, getting on the train before they where spotted. Harry dragged Draco into the compartment at the back of the trains. Harry slumped down with a sigh, Draco sat opposite him after closing the door.

"This year will be hell in Gryffindor." Harry closed his eyes. He felt Dracos arms around him.

"The come to Slytherin, even if you sleep on the couch you don't have to go to Gryffindor." Draco whispered into his hair.

"And if the other Slytherins don't want me there?"

"Do I care? You will come to Slytherin even if I have to drag you."

Harry smiled and hugged Draco closer, he actually felt like the year might not be as bad as he thought.

Little did he know Dumbledore had extra plans for him this year.


	11. Chapter 11

The opening feast passed slowly for Harry who just wanted to disappear forever. He didn't care who went where or who the new DADA teacher was, however Harry did notice Dumbledore staring weirdly at him.

"Hey mate." Ron slid down the bench next to Harry who flinched when Ron  bumped into him. He hated physical contact with everyone and had to supress a flinch whenever Draco touched him because he didn't want to hurt the Malfoy heir.

Luckily Ron didn't notice but Hermione did.

"Are you okay?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, Ron just startled me." Harry grinned and smirked internally when Hermione turned away thinking Harry was telling the truth.

"Malfoys odd." Ron stated taking a huge bite out of a chicken leg.

"Why are you saying this?" Hermione stared in disgust.

"He keeps looking at Harry."

Ron and Hermione watched in horror as Harry seemed to have a silent conversation just by looking at each other.

"What was that about?" Hermione demanded

"Nothing." Harry mumbled, he saw her turn bright red at his dismissal. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore stood up to give his end of feast speech which was ignored by most of the Hogwarts population.

Afterwards Harry practically ran out ignoring Ron who called after him. He slid into an alcove and watched most of the houses walk past, there was a flash of blonde and Harry threw his arms around Draco.

 

"What was that?" Pansy asked, she threw a silencing charm around her, Blaise and Draco.

"I believe Draco was communicating with his boyfriend." Blaise smirked as Draco went red and spluttered.

"He's not...We're not..."

"Calm down, but seriously what was that?" Pansy glared half-heartedly.

"Take the first years to the dungeons and give them the run down." Draco said in a way that others thought he was ordering them but they knew he was asking.

"Fine, are you meeting up with Harry?" Blaise was making an effort to call Harry by his first name.

"So what if I am?" Draco smirked and Pansy rolled her eyes happily. It was nice to see Draco so happy.

Later when he met up with Harry he found himself being hugged to death by the Potter heir.

"Its nice to see you to." Draco laughed quietly. 

Harry just hugged him tighter, smiling because he knew that Draco couldn't see.

They didn't do anything apart from hug each other and way to soon had to go their respective houses.

Gryffindor was pretty tame but Harry was accosted by Ron when he tried to close the curtains around his four poster bed.

"Where were you mate?" Ron asked.

"Nowhere." Harry replied watching Ron turn red with slight amusement.

Ron was stopped from retorting by Neville who pulled Ron back a bit.

"Leave Harry alone, can't you see he's trying to sleep."

Ron huffed and stomped out, once gone Harry slumped on his bed. "Thank Nev."

"No problem." 

Harry finally got some sleep.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Harry was at breakfast early, but to be fair he'd woken in the middle of the night and hadn't been able to get back to sleep.

Harry almost passed out on the table from exhaustion, luckily Hermione sat next to him. She didn't notice his tired state instead she had a rant about some new teacher.

"Hermione? Who are you on about?" Harry asked.

"Look, Lucius is the new DADA professor. I can't believe Dumbledore hired him!" She glared at Lucius, who smirked back.

"He's talking about me! That utter bigot." Hermione watched Lucius turned and whisper something to Severus who frowned.

"I thought muggles called people wanker not bigot." Harry said, feeling Severus's stare.

"I was trying to be... What's the word?"

"Better."

"Exactly." Hermione smiled, but Harry saw that it was fake.

They ate in silence for a while until Ron came and started a rant about Lucius. Hermione joined in half way through.

"Maybe he won't be so bad." Harry muttered then he noticed their horrified expressions.

"I mean, what with Quirrell, Lockheart Moody and Umbridge. He might be a good teacher." 

Hermione and Ron appeared satisfied with his answer but Harry saw the little glances across the table and internally killed himself for not thinking.

Ron complained when their first lesson was double potions whilst Harry just left for the dungeons early. Hermione stared after confused out her mind.

"Ron does Harry seem different?" She leaned closer to Ron who blushed.

"Not really." Ron wasn't the most observant so Hermione dismissed his answer completely.

 

"Right you are going to be given partners and you will be partners for the rest of the year." Severus drawled.

"Granger, Weasley here." He pointed to a desk at the front right corner.

"Malfoy, Potter there." 

Harry and Draco sat in the farthest corner, which was shrouded by shadows. Completely hidden, Draco hugged Harry tightly.

"Missed you." 

"Missed you too." Harry smiled into Draco shoulder.

Severus cleared his throat to make sure everyone was paying attention. Then began his lesson.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius groaned unhappily.

"You will take the position, Lucius." Tom growled, glaring at him.

"Yes, my lord."

 

The memory had flashed through Lucius' mind as he sat through Dumbledore's speech at the opening speech, he had been worried when Harry seemed to zone out. He knew full well his lord had wanted to make sure Harry was safe but now Lucius was stuck teaching idiots.

The next morning, Harry had seemed tired and he wondered if Harry was okay but didn't break his mask. He whispered something to Severus when both glance at Harry again his friends appeared to be heatedly discussing something.

"He's in your class first period, right Sev?" Lucius saw Severus shrug, "Put him Draco, then he doesn't have to suffer with Granger and Weasely."

"Since when did you care about him?"

"Since when did you?" Lucius had seen Severus inspect the teen for injuries whenever he appeared.

"Shut up." Severus muttered.

"Just put him with Draco, okay?" Lucius looked at his son and saw Severus nod.

 

Severus hated teaching Harry's class because something always went wrong and it was mainly the Gryffindors fault. Not that he was being biased or anything.

This was proven when half-way through the class he had Granger escort Weasley to the infirmary because he had vicious burn mark from where his potion had exploded. Walking silently he came up behind Draco and Harry, who he had placed together, and glared so they'd stop laughing.

"Come on that was hilarious." Draco grinned.

 "What did you do?" Severus looked between them.

"We didn't do anything, ask Seamus he was near at the time." Harry pointed to the boy who was hiding an smirk of victory.

Severus walked away ignoring their laughter.

"Why would Seamus blow up Ron's potion?" Harry muttered when they had calmed.

Draco shrugged, "You lions are weird, how should I know?"

"And you snakes aren't?"

Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing. Harry smiled happily and continued trying to brew a simple potion, gave up half way when it had turned a murky brown instead of an light purple.

"Need help?" Draco dropped something in his potions before Harry could respond and his potion turned light purple.

"How did you do that?"

"I grew up with Severus, so I know my way around a potion. If you need help just ask, okay?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to getting help when asked." Harry mumbled, thinking Draco couldn't hear him but the Slytherin had except he pretended he hadn't.

 

"I don't care."

"Dray, they won't want a Gryffindor in their common room." Harry said with wide panicky eyes.

"If they have a problem they'll have to find someone who gives a fuck. Either come willingly or I'll drag you there." Draco glared but started to apologise profusely when Harry flinched away from him.

"It's fine." Harry mumbled into Draco's shoulder.

"No, it's not."

Harry growled and Draco relented, but pulled Harry towards the dungeons. Harry glanced around and shivered.

"I'd forgotten Slytherin was in the dungeons." Harry said.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry, "Forgotten?"

"Turns out Goyle can't read." Harry smiled and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

He muttered something and the wall slid open to reveal the common room. At first only a few looked up but then the entire common room had looked up to see Draco with Harry Potter curled into his side. They turned when Draco glared at them but kept glancing at the pair, fighting to keep their masks in place when Draco whispered something to Harry and the boy smiled timidly. In turn making Draco smile widely.

Draco lead Harry over to coach and collapsed on it, before drawing Harry onto his lap. Blaise and Pansy smiled and instantly started a conversation with them about their lessons.

Harry rested his head against Draco's neck, after Draco had told him to ignore the other Slytherin's he gave up on pretending that he hadn't just shattered their views on him.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius tried not immediately run to Narcissa when several Slytherins had come running about his son bringing Harry Potter into the Slytherin common room. 

Severus tried not laugh at the news as he'd already predicted it. 

Harry had gone red when Draco asked if he'd go back later that day, mumbling about Hermione and Ron yelling at him for disappearing for hours. After he'd ranted about them not bothering to keep in contact for the past two summers apart from that one letter, they dropped it. Plus they had tried not to be shocked at Harry's rather colourful language.

He was sitting by himself at the table when Seamus sat down opposite with Dean next to him. They smiled lazily at each other before speaking.

"Harry we have something to tell you." Dean said, ignoring Ron's disgusted look.

"You're dating." Harry smirked at their expressions. Seamus looked like he'd seen a ghost whereas Dean looked hopeful.

"H..How?" Seamus asked leaning forward.

"I predicted it in, like, forth year." Harry shrugged.

"Are you okay with us?" Dean muttered.

"Yeah, two questions though. One, why are you telling me and two, why'd you blow up Ron's potion? I didn't mean to be rude, by the way." 

"No its okay, umm the first one is that our dorm has an homophobe in it." Dean replied.

"Two, Ron is the homophobic prick and deserves it." Seamus finished.

"Seriously? Your right he totally deserves it." 

"But aren't you friends?" Dean and Seamus shared a look.

"Not as much anymore." 

They shared another look while Harry ate.

"What happened?"

"Doesn't matter." Harry didn't look up so he didn't see they're shared look of worry.

 

Harry had been forced to go to the library by Hermione who claimed it was revision.

"What's on your mind?" She pulled a book down off the shelf.

"Nothing." Harry read the title of the book, it was a designated book for seventh years.

"Are you sure? You disappear and come back still as pale as ever."

"Hermione, I'm fine." He hated the way the conversation was going.

"Speaking of which, where were you?" She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

She smirked at the annoyed expression but smothered it. Harry didn't need to realise anything important.

"Nowhere." Harry sighed "I'll see you later." 

He left to her scandalized face.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry wondered the corridors, he figured the more distance he put between himself and the library the better he'd feel. He was so wrong.

Instead he got wrapped up in his thoughts and didn't notice where he was going until he stood outside the Slytherin common room, he debated it but walked away. He had no idea if Draco was even there and he desperately needed Draco even if he was simply _there_. Although that should have warned him how attached he was to Draco.

Instead, Harry ran up to Gryffindor tower and sat by the fire. Seamus and Dean wandered over, for the past few days they'd taken it upon themselves to look after Harry. They didn't know why but they knew they needed to protect him from Ginny who would drape herself over Harry at every opportunity.

"Hey, Harry." Dean smiled.

"Hey." Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"What's up?" Seamus sat opposite and pulled Dean onto his lap.

"Just need a hug."

Harry suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug from the couple, but didn't draw away like he'd probably do if it was anyone else. He murmured a thanks, barely hearing them say you're welcome. A small hem hem made them jump apart, but Dean casually grabbed Seamus' wrist to stop him murdering Ginny who dropped inelegantly into Harry's lap.

"So Harry, how was your day?" She looped her arms around his neck loosely and rested her head on his chest.

"Goodbye, Ginerva." Harry got up and walked away, hearing Seamus and Dean laughing while Ginny tried to regain some dignity. Ginny was lucky that no one had been in the common room because social status was everything to the youngest Weasley.

 

Harry woke up early the next day and rushed to breakfast so he could disappear before his first lesson. Unfortunately, Hermione had anticipated this and was already at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Harry. How was your night?" She asked calmly.

"Alright, but that's not what you wanted to ask was it?"

Harry sat opposite and watched Hermione carefully. The witch hit shrugged and bit her lip in annoyance when she saw Draco entering the hall with his father.

She detested purebloods.

"The same as yesterday, where were you over the summer?"

"I don't have to tell you and if we're really friends you'd drop it."

Hermione was having an internal war with herself. Whilst Dumbledore had tasked her with finding out where he'd been over the summer, she needed to maintain their friendship if she wanted to get what Dumbledore had promised.

"Okay, I'll drop it." Hermione could only hope it was the right move.

"Thanks 'mione." Harry smiled, he knew that using the nickname fooled her effortlessly.

Hermione smiled, but vowed to talk with Dumbledore later. One summer had changed everything.

"Potter." 

Hermione sneered at Draco who stood awkwardly behind Harry.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" 

"Why should I answer you?" 

Harry sighed as they argued then got up and pulled Draco out the hall.

"What was that about?" Harry led them into a passage hidden by a portrait.

"I can't stand watching you pretend around the mu...muggle born." Draco murmured, it had started annoying him more than ever after taking Harry to the Slytherin common room.

"What are you saying? We come out to Hogwarts. Merlin that came out wrong." Harry replied, he blushed the more he spoke.

"Yes, which means I get to drag you over to Slytherin whenever I want."

"So all the time." Harry smirked, but was glowing at being able to spend more time with Draco.

Draco nodded.

"What brought this on?" Harry tried not to smile at Draco's blush.

"Nothing." Draco muttered, he'd spent ages now ignoring the jealousy whenever he saw Harry with someone else.

"Wait, what will Slytherin do?"

"They'll think what I tell them or believe that I've adopted you." Draco smiled at Harry's fear filled eyes to sooth him.

Harry smiled back, he was worried at how easily Draco could make him relax when no one else ever could.

By the time they'd returned to the great hall everyone was there. While the houses stared at them because they'd entered together and hadn't tried to maim each other, Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and gently led him towards Slytherin table.

Lucius just managed to see the fury in Dumbledores eyes before it was replaced with the usual twinkle.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Good afternoon, professor." Harry barely remembered his manners.

"Hello harry, so I've seen you have a struck a friendship with mister malfoy." Dumbledore regarded the silent teen with internal frustration.

"Yes, was that all?"

"No, I was wondering about your summer. You see I went to visit you at the dursleys and you weren't there. Of course as your magical guardian I panicked."

"I see, sorry for scaring you but I was with a friend for the summer." Harry interrupted before Dumbledore tried to guilt trip him again. "Unfortunately their house is warded against contact, so I couldn't contact 'mione or Ron. What with Voldemort being back and all they were only doing it for protection."

"I understand, who might they be?"

"Can't tell, sorry but they overly cautious. You understand of course." Harry silent dare to contradict him went noticed by even the portraits.

"Of course but be careful around mister Malfoy. I dont want you to get hurt." Dumbledore smiled and dismissed Harry.

Once he was gone, Dumbledore started throwing random hexes whilst the portraits watched. Eventually the room was returned to normal and Dumbledore got ready for the meeting with the Weasleys and Hermione he had to endure.

"Professor, Harry is very different and everything's not going to plan." Hermione started.

"Of course it is, he's hanging with that snake Malfoy." Ron said.

"He barely notices me anymore, its like I'm not there." Ginny cried as her mother comforted her.

Dumbledore listened and was struck by how only two of Molly's children took his bribes. Fred and George where obliveated after refusing the power he give him while Bill and Charlie had ignored his every word for years.

He was lucky that Ginny and Ron were so hungry for money. Harry's money.

"We need a solution. I have one. Earlier this summer I asked Severus to brew two potions. We will use the love potion. Harry will become a slave to Ginny's whims and our plans shall be back on track." Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor, you mentioned two potions. What's the other?" Hermione frowned even as Ginny and Ron smirked vindictively.

"Nothing to worry about, just our back up plan in case the love potion doesn't work." 

Hermione wasn't convinced, something was nagging at her and her mind fogged slightly whenever she questioned Dumbledores actions.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where are we going?" Harry poured slightly as Draco ignored him.

Him, Draco, Lucius and Tom where walking towards Gringotts. Snape had helped apparate the two students to Diagon Alley during a hogsmeade visit. 

Tom turned to glance at the raven haired teen who was being pulled along by Draco, blue eyes darted up to his. "Inheritance test."

Harry sighed, but walked faster so as not to be dragged. His eyes had been glamored and he looked slightly taller. Draco and Lucius where left to their normal appearance so while others where curious as to whom the Malfoy Heir had his arm wrapped around, no one could tell it was Harry. The slight changers in appearance saw to that.

Gringotts never changed however the goblins gave them questioning looks as they past. 

"Goblins see through glamor spells." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, noticing how Harry shuddered when Draco's breath had ghosted over his neck.

So had Tom, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Lord Malfoy, what do you require?" The goblin Harry recognised as Ragnok asked.

"An inheritance test for my associate." Lucius mentioned at Harry who nodded at the goblin respectively. Ragnok returned the gesture, surprising the others.

"Follow me." Ragnok started walking away.

"Apologies for asking, Ragnok, but may I inquire as to where you are leading us?" Harry asked, Narcissa had managed after all to teach him manners. His etiquette needed a lot of work though.

"You remember my name?" The goblin stopped and looked at Harry in surprise.

"Yes, from my first visit with Hagrid. You lead me to my family's vault." Harry answered massively confused. Because how could he not remember the goblins name.

"Not many learn a goblins name, I'm taking you to Gringotts." 

He walked off followed by the wizards. Draco looked at Harry quickly before pulling him tighter against him. 

They where lead further inside the bank, before being ushered into an office that whilst wasn't small wasn't large either. There was a large desk and several chairs in front of it. The goblin behind the desk was ancient but still silenced them with a glare that rivaled Severus when someone said something dumb. 

"Harry Potter, a pleasure I'm Gringotts. Whom might your associates be?" The goblin smiled toothily and gestured for them to sit down.

"This Draco and Lucius Malfoy." Harry nodded to the blondes on his right. 

"I'm Tom Riddle." Tom said while the purebloods stared in confusion. Riddle was not a pureblood surname.

"Yes, now why are you here?" Gringotts had waited for this moment, he only hoped he was right in what they where about to ask.

"An inheritance test, please." 

The goblin cackled happily, drawing confused looks with well hidden fear.

"Years ago, your mother came to me asking to oversee the Evans and Potter vaults. She was a friend to the goblins and respected so we agreed quite happily. Lily asked us to make sure that you took the inheritance test. So as not to be ignorant as to your own family." Gringotts pulled a piece of paper and a dagger out of a draw before sliding them across the desk.

"Place a drop of blood on the paper." 

The Malfoys and Tom narrowed their eyes as Harry cut himself shallowly on his palm without reacting. He let some blood drop on the paper and watched his blood spread out like the ink on the marauders map.

It was as followed;

**Marcus Michele Boutin-Bryn;**

_**Biological father - Nathan Bryn** _

_**Biological father Gabriel Boutin** _

_**Blood adopted father - James Fleamont Potter (deceased)** _

_**Blood adopted Mother - Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased)** _

_**Godfathers - Sirius Orion Black/Severus Snape** _

**Vaults;**

_**Potter (paternal)** _

_**Evans (maternal)** _

_**Gryffindor (paternal)** _

_**Ravenclaw (maternal)** _

_**Hufflepuff (maternal)** _

_**Peveral (paternal)** _

_**Slytherin (paternal)** _

_**Black (paternal/godfather)** _

_**Prince (godfather)** _

 

They stared for ages, especially Harry who had completely zoned out from the world. James and Lily weren't his parents, it repeated like a mantra in his head. 

Then Draco's face swam into view as the blonde called his name for several minutes.

"What does it mean blood adoption?" Harry heard himself ask but it sounded odd. Like an echo almost.

"James and Lily weren't your parents, blood adoption integrates you into the family lineage but you aren't a Potter." Gringotts said "Lily told me years ago what Dumbledore did, so we kept careful watch over all your faults. He has tried for years to steal from them but to no avail."

"You knew, wait what do you mean 'what Dumbledore did'?" Draco asked for Harry.

"He took Harry from his real parents Nathan and Gabriel, instead placing him with the Potters." 

"Is there anything else we should know?" Tom had taken one glance at Harry and knew the child wasn't in any state of mind to do anything.

"Dumbledore has most likely placed charms on Harry to suppress any memories he might have had about his real parents. You can come back later for the rest, maybe take him somewhere safe before he Dumbledore sees him like this." Gringotts muttered.

"Why are you helping us?" Lucius asked.

"Many years ago, Lily came to us and told me what Dumbledore had done. She informed me she was about to convert to the dark before the Potters went into hiding and it was too late. The goblin nation owe Lily Evans a debt and she used it to make sure Harry was informed of his true parentage. She wanted him to decide what side he choose and her wish has been fulfilled. I will however manage his vaults from now on."

Harry turned pale and Draco hurriedly got there attention.

"Not meaning to be rude but is there somewhere we can apparate from." Draco said, unknowing that it hadn't come out as a question.

"Apparate from here." The goblin said as the four disappeared.

 

"What do we do?" Snape looked at each of them in turn as Draco mumbled nonsense to Harry. 

"I will kidnap him which will give a few days to recover." Tom said, applying his snake glamor. Then apparating away, Lucius followed.

"Severus, his magic. I fear he will explode." 

It wasn't unknown for magic users to unintentionally release their magic in an explosion because magic was connected to emotions and Harry's were perfect for one.

Severus nodded at Draco, then made sure Hermione and Ron where nearby before brushing his wand over his dark mark inconspicuously.

Without a word, Voldemort shot multiple curses and froze Severus to the spit whilst Hermione and Ron watched in horror.

Suddenly, he lunged and grabbed Harry who controlled his emotions enough to act like the idiotic Gryffindor he was. Voldemort grabbed Draco who barely withheld an eye roll as Harry agreed to go with him to spare more devastation.

The entire was over in a minute with Severus 'rushing' back to the castle to tell Dumbledore his little pawn had been kidnapped.

 

*

 

Draco set Harry down on the ballroom floor as he spiraled again, Harry's mind raced and brought up to many memories he'd kept blocked, it also broke the many blocks Dumbledore had kept on him.

"Draco." Tom had reverted back to his human self and pulled Draco away before he got blown up. They met Lucius in the hall just as a loud rumble sounded from within and the floor shook dangerously.

"What's going on?" Narcissa walked towards them.

"Harry's magic reacted badly to his inheritance test though I don't blame him." Lucius said as Draco stared to intently at the door.

"Well where is he?" Narcissa looked from Tom to Lucius and back again.

"In there." Tom nodded at the door. Narcissa attempted to open it but couldn't. Neither could Lucius or Tom. 

Eventually Draco blew them open but somehow managed to keep them on their hinges.

Harry sat with back against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest and head in hands as his elbows rested on his knees. 

Ice spread from his body covering the room, while the air was heavy and thick. Cracks had appeared in the floor and plants pushed through. 

Not that Draco cared. He'd slid over the floor to Harry and gathered him up in his arms like so many months ago on the balcony. Harry's arms wrapped around his waist as he cried silently into Draco's shoulder.

"Rest Harry, I'll be here when you wake." Draco muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry's name is Marcus Michele Boutin-Bryn because the he's named after Nathans father and Gabriels sister then got their surnames as a double barrel.   
> If I'm wrong about Michele being Gabriel's sisters name then tell me, I just searched it on google.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry woke up in his room at Malfoy Manor and wondered what happened this time. Like last time he was tackled by a hug from Draco who's hair resembled Harry's. Harry lay down and held Draco to him as blonde refused to let go for even a second.

"Dray I'm okay." Harry chuckled and the sound rumbled through his chest distracting Draco who had been listening to Harry's heartbeat.

"Harry you should be exhausted, you almost destroyed the ballroom. And..." Draco broke off and held Harry tighter.

Absentmindedly Harry started to stroke Draco hair "What, Dray?" 

"You're heart stopped a couple times. I...I thought you where going to die." Draco mumbled into Harry's chest.

"I won't die, not while your still alive." Harry said then went red when he realised he hadn't thought it.

"W...what?" 

"I...I wanttobemorethanfriends." Harry closed his eyes as he waited for Draco to answer.

He heard a burst of laughter then felt Draco's lip against his own. It was too short for Harry's liking and he moved up to chase the kiss when Draco backed away.

Draco laughed and touched his forehead to Harry's, they seemed to realise at the same time that Draco was completely on top of Harry and where their hands where. Draco where in Harry's hair and on his hip. Harry's where on Draco's lower back.

Harry went red but smiled when Draco laughed again.

"Your cute when you blush." Draco said which only made Harry's blush darkened. "Do...Do you want to talk about earlier?"

Harry shook his head "can you just stay?"

"Sure Harry." Draco rolled them over to swap positions but kept both arms wrapped firmly around Harry.

"Go back to sleep." Draco kissed Harry's forehead as the boy-who-lived fell asleep quickly on his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry groaned as Draco pulled him up, he was still tired. He stood but collapsed when he tried to take a step. Luckily Draco caught him.

"Now what? I obviously can't walk and Tom wants to discuss that stupid inheritance test."

Draco smiled wickedly then picked Harry up bridal style. The dark haired teen yelped then wrapped his arms Draco's chest and rested his head on Draco's neck.

"Getting comfortable?"

"Shut it Malfoy I'm too tired for this." 

Harry felt Draco laugh before the blonde carried him to the dining room.

Lucius stared while Tom smiled and Narcissa smirked knowingly. Draco sat down and shifted so Harry was more comfortable in his lap, however Harry was close to falling asleep and moved closer into Draco's warmth.

Lucius frowned but Narcissa kicked him under the table much to Tom's amusement.

 **master, why does hatchling smell like treasures?** nagini had slithered into the room, causing the Malfoy's to shiver slightly. She was currently gazing at Harry then spoke to Tom, making him flinch.

 **nagini, I'm tired can you stop talking please?** harry shifted and tried to sleep.

"Your a parselmouth?" Narcissa stared in awe.

Harry mumbled and nodded.

Tom rolled his eyes but moved onto what had been bothering everyone.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"You mean that my real name is Marcus Michele Boutin-Bryn?"

Draco rolled his and pulled Harry closer as he leaned forward to grab some fruit.

"There's one thing that bothers me, though." Harry said and he sat up to look at Tom. "The inheritance test shows if someone is dead, but it said my real parents aren't dead, so where the hell are they?"

The adults frowned but Draco chuckled lightly and Harry rolled his eyes at them.

"That means Dumbledore left them alive, because Gringotts said something about taking you from them but I doubt the headmaster would leave them be." Draco said, he didn't notice he had started feeding Harry fruit.

"I'll have the Lestranges find them, Nathan Bryn and Gabriel Boutin right?" Tom leaned back in his seat.

"Hmm yes, if their names are anything to go by their both male." Narcissa looked at Harry who was tracing patterns on Draco's arm and wrist.

"And definitely not purebloods." Lucius added. "We'll have to be careful of Dumbledore as well. He'll find any reason to raid Malfoy Manor to see if Harry's here."

"Harry and Draco will be my " captives" in the eyes of the public so the ministry will also use any means necessary."

"Yes, Dumbledore can be quite manipulative can't he?" Narcissa frowned but ordered several house elf's to hide anything of darker origin.

"Really I didn't notice." Harry muttered, he stood hastily but was instantly dizzy.

Draco stood and picked Harry up again, "I'll take Harry back to his room."

Tom hid his smirk as Lucius pursed his lips knowing that he wouldn't see Draco or Harry for the rest of the day.

Draco lay Harry in bed gently, after closing the door. He fully intended to spend a few hours on the balcony reading, but got pulled back onto the bed by Harry.

"Umm...Harry?" 

"Shut up please, I'm trying to sleep." Harry said as he wrapped himself around Draco.

"I'm not a pillow, you know that right."

"I do because pillows don't talk." 

Draco sighed but pulled Harry closer, only just realising he never wanted to let the smaller teen go before he fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Tom paced in his study, why had Nagini called Harry one of his "treasures" it didn't make any sense. Then his inheritance test showed he wasn't a Potter. Which meant the prophecy had to be a fake.

The one at the centre of this mess was currently sleeping after magically exhausting himself. Not that Tom blamed him but still, they really needed to talk.

"Calm down." Tom felt hands around his waist and turned to see Severus.

"I told the headmaster I was summoned, he won't expect me back for a while." Severus smirked.

"I wonder what we could do in that time." Tom muttered as he apparated them to his bedroom.

 

*

 

Harry was sitting in Draco's lap again but only because he wanted Draco to hold him again. Narcissa had been suggesting that he went to see a mind healer when Severus and Tom walked in.

"Someone was busy." Harry giggled while Draco laughed.

Severus's hair was ruffled while Tom's robes had obviously been pulled on in an hurry. They glared but didn't deny it, both where very amused at Lucius horror filled expression.

"Can we talk later Harry?" Tom looked at Harry who was once again tracing patterns on Draco's arm.

"Can Draco be there?" Harry really didn't want to leave him and Draco chuckled slightly.

"If you want." Tom smiled when he looked at them, they reminded him of himself and Severus. Neither had wanted to leave the other alone for any amount of time.

"I still think you should see a mind healer." Narcissa said, glaring lightly at Lucius who sighed.

"Why, I'm fine." Harry muttered.

"You might have blocked memories of your parents. It'll be easier to find them." Severus interjected.

"Why didn't you say so, anyway can't Severus or Tom do it. They know Legimency." Harry said.

"Later before we talk, I do have a meeting with the Lestrange brothers. They need to report any progress with their task." Tom said.

Narcissa and Lucius excused themselves and Harry turned to the other adults. "Let's talk now, add any wards you want I don't care."

Tom muttered several to keep everyone out,silencing charms and a notice-me-not around the room.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah, Hermione found a book on them when we where in the restricted section." Harry shrugged.

"And why where you in the restricted section?" Severus asked with a sigh.

"Glamors." Harry shrugged again.

"Nagini calls my horcruxs 'treasures'" Tom winced as Harry paled.

"She thinks I'm a horcrux?" Harry's voice shot throw several octaves.

Tom nodded, Draco and Severus where wearing matching looks of horror. 

"I...I'm not entirely sure but there is a way to check. I would need to enter your mind. Now as Narcissa suggested searching for blocked memories, we could use it as a way to also confirm my suspicions." Tom said.

Harry was pale, but nodded. "When is the soonest we can do this?" 

"I can be here at the weekend." Severus stated.

"Saturday then, we still need to leak some information to Dumbledore." Tom sighed.

"My lord? Why don't you leak that Harry's been imprisoned off the coast of England?" Draco asked, he went red when they all focused on him.

"Great idea, there are a lot of caves and things that would be perfect for that." Harry smiled.

Tom nodded thoughtfully, "It can wait, we have until Saturday. I expect you'll be leaving soon."

Severus nodded and the pair got up and left to say their goodbyes. Draco smiled after them.

"So Draco? Are...are we like dating then?" Harry stared at the floor.

"Do you want to date?" Draco smirked.

"Yes." Harry bit his lip then shrieked when Draco picked him up unexpectedly.

"I kinda thought our kiss earlier confirmed your mumbled ramble 'I wanna be more than friend's"

"Just wanted to be sure." Harry mumbled into Draco's chest, blushing fiercely.

 

 

Hermione's head hurt again but something told her not to tell Dumbledore like she normally would. This time she would deal with it herself.

She had these odd dreams that seemed like memories but Hermione couldn't be sure. Something was definitely wrong with her. Whenever she thought about the headmaster her head hurt.

Sometimes she felt like rebelling then another part of her told her to follow Dumbledore like a puppy and her headaches started again.

Hermione had no idea what was wrong with her when Dumbledore called her and Ron to his office. She thought it was wrong, the meeting's, but Hermione had already decided to get as much information as possible off Dumbledore.

"Ms Granger, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore smiled as the two students sat in front of him. "Tell me, how was Potter's behaviour seem this year?" 

"Why do we have to go over this again?! Just get him so we can ship him off to Ginny and get rich!" 

Hermione had been waiting for Ron's outburst. It happened every time and she was secretly pleased with the annoyed expression in Dumbledore's eyes that replaced the annoying twinkle.

"Ronald! This is important, it might help get Harry back." She said, sacking his arm lightly before muttering honestly under her breath.

Dumbledore smiled as he thought Hermione was still under his control.

"There might be a way to get I'm back, Cornelius just gave the order for Malfoy Manor. If he's there we should have him back soon." Dumbledore smiled, as something in Hermione panicked.

"Great! Then everything will be back in motion!" Ron yelled before Hermione sent a stinging hex at him.

"Is this why you needed us? So you'd know how Harry had been acting whilst here?" Hermione said.

Dumbledore nodded sagely.

"He seemed normal to me, a bit down at times but he lost his godfathers so its normal right?" Ron said.

Dumbledore frowned at his lack of observation when he paid Ron (out of Harry's vaults) to observe the child. He turned to Hermione and his frown deepened as he thought of the trouble he went through to keep her in line and compliant.

He nodded for her to begin.

"We didn't see him on the train, but we're prefects and had to do rounds. The Slytherin's took the back and we tried to sneak their a couple times but he wasn't there." Hermione began, "when we did see him, he seemed depressed and out of it. I didn't think much of it because Black just died." 

Dumbledore nodded again as she continued and filed this away.

"He became more distant and pushed all of us away. Then he was suddenly friends with Malfoy and they spent a of of time together. You don't think he's gone dark, do you?" Hermione said with false concern.

"I don't know, ms granger. I don't know. Well off you go." 

They walked off and Hermione told Ron she was going to the library then instead went to Owlery. 

When she had starred talking about Harry, something surfaced in her mind but she had repressed it. Now she was alone, Hermione let it surface and was faced with years of memories.

Her and Harry finding a book on horcruxes, that time in second year when she had been petrified but heard everything including Harry sneaking down to tell her absolutely anything that had happened. She remembered multiple times when Dumbledore had obliviated her.

Knowing what she had to do, Hermione sent a letter off to Harry telling him about the raid on Malfoy Manor.

Because Harry was immune to the imperious curse and he had looked  _happy_ around Malfoy and the Slytherin's.

Hermione just knew Harry had gone over to the dark side but kept it a secret. Not after what she'd learnt.


	21. Chapter 21

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore obliviated me multiple times so I'd be his pawn and spy on you for him._

_I know you won't forgive me. Not after what I've done but I want to try and make it up to you._

_There's going to be a raid on Malfoy Manor. It's supposed to be a surprise but Dumbledore told me and Ron. He asked us to comment on your behaviour._

_I lied and told him I thought you where in grief most of the year until you started hanging out with Draco Malfoy. Ron didn't notice your behaviour as much but he's not observant._

_Hermione_

Harry, Draco and Tom reread the letter again. 

"Do you think she's lying?" Draco asked.

"Hermione put Draco Malfoy, while loyal to Dumbledore she always called you Malfoy and we can't be to careful." Harry replied.

"We need to move you and Draco somewhere. Narcissa and Lucius will need to play the distraught parents at having their child kidnapped but he's currently at Hogwarts." Tom commented.

"Is he allowed to come back every evening?" Draco asked.

"Yes, as long as its not during teaching time." Tom replied.

Tom got up to inform Narcissa of this and wait for Lucius to arrive for the evening like he'd been doing for the past week.

Draco and Harry went to a small Library on the second floor to talk.

"I don't trust her but is there somewhere we can go." Harry asked, curling into Draco side on the sofa.

"Me too, maybe our French Manor." Draco murmured, he pulled Harry closer.

"That would be nice, France." Harry sighed.

"You've never been?" Draco frowned down at Harry, he knew that muggles liked to visit other countries. Especially France.

"No, the Dursely's went once but I didn't go." 

"Why not?" 

Harry shook his head and looked up Draco, "we'll have to leave soon, won't we?" 

Draco nodded, just as his mother walked in. She didn't mention anything about them and sat opposite.

"We're making preparations, you need to pack quickly. We're sending you to one of the overseas manors. You may choose which." Narcissa smiled.

"How many do you have?" Harry stared at her.

"One in France, America and Greece." Narcissa smiled.

"Can we go to France, please Dray?" Harry turned pleading green eyes on Draco.

"Sure." Draco realised that when Harry did this he couldn't say no.

"Go pack, quickly. You'll have the house elves company as well as Toms until the ministry come." Narcissa sighed.

Draco and Harry nodded before walking off to pack. They both knew it would be a while til they returned to England. 


	22. Chapter 22

"There must be some mistake." Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his usual grandfatherly persona.

"The Malfoy's are clean, there's no trace of the Potter boy and Mrs Malfoy is quite hysterical over her sons kidnapping." Fudge fiddled with his bowler hat, failing miserably under Dumbledore disappointed gaze.

"They may be hiding something, Cornelius, it wouldn't be unheard of in a dark family." Dumbledore replied.

"We've checked the entire manor, had unspeakables use every spell known. They have no dark artifacts and no chosen one or Malfoy heir." Fudge answered, sweating profusely.

Dumbledore sighed, "maybe you missed something." 

"Everything was clean, Albus. There was no way the Malfoy's are involved in their sons kidnapping or Harry Potters." Fudge sighed as Dumbledore stared at him with pursed lips.

"There must be something, anything Cornelius." Dumbledore was seething on the inside.

"There isn't. I have to go now, ministry business. The Malfoy's are clean and I will hear no more of this talk." Fudge flooed to his office quickly.

The portraits watched in amusement as Dumbledore threw any and every spell that came to mind. His instruments, which he used to track Harry, where distorted and only showed his last location. Dumbledore had already searched every centimetre of Hogsmeade but Harry wasn't there.

He immediately called the Weasley's and Hermione, who had wished to be updated and he needed to keep them happy and on his side for the foreseeable future.

"Molly, dear, how are you? Ginny, Ron and Hermione are on the way. Take a seat." He gestured and smiled.

Molly beamed and stood to embrace the children once they entered.

"What's this about?" Ron scowled, he had been flying when Dumbledore had called him.

"The minister for magic just informed me how their raid on Malfoy Manor went." Dumbledore frowned.

"What happened? Did they find Potter?" Molly asked as Ginny and Ron took the remaining seats leaving Hermione to stand.

"No, apparently they found nothing to convict the Malfoy's at all." Dumbledore replied.

The Weasley's frowned whilst Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Of course they did, headmaster, their a completely dark family they wouldn't display any dark artifacts of theirs. And probably have Harry locked in a basement. The ministry are fools for not thinking of that." Hermione scoffed.

On the inside she was elated as Harry had clearly gotten her letter and was safe elsewhere.

"Precisely ms Granger, Harry is being kept imprisoned somewhere by Voldemort and the Malfoy's know something." Dumbledore sighed, pleased at Hermione's response.

"So what do we do?" Ginny exclaimed. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have a spy that can get us information on Harry's location, until then keep up the good work in class. I expect to hear wonderful things from you three." Dumbledore dismissed them quickly.

He knew full well the longer they spoke, the more Ron and Ginny would complain. Then the Weasley matriarch would scold them and Hermione would say something intelligent and insulting in her know-it-all voice.

Whilst Hermione was an asset to the Light, Dumbledore couldn't stand her or the redhead blood traitors. He was just lucky his blocks and charms where holding strong on the young muggle born or else there could be severe problems that he would have to deal with.

"We can talk later Molly, for now get some rest." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"You too, Albus. No need to worry to much over Potter." Molly left after sending a wide smile at the man.

But Dumbledore had every reason to worry over Harry. There was to much at stake should he find out about his parentage.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry lay on the grass with a small smile adorning his face. Him, Draco and Tom had been moved to France and so far two weeks had gone by without any trouble.

He loved France, he really did but sometimes he missed England more. Not the expectation's or the bipolar weather but Malfoy Manor and the good memories he had there. 

Today it had been hotter than usual, so Harry had worn muggle clothing and lay in the grounds of the French Malfoy Manor letting the sun warm him. 

Draco and Tom where probably in the library which made Harry wonder why they weren't Ravenclaw's sometimes. Harry hadn't had a lot of alone time because Draco and Tom had taken it upon themselves to make sure he was healthy and happy which never stopped making him smile.

He had been thinking a lot about his inheritance test and the fact he now had two names. Marcus Michele Boutin-Bryn or Harry James Potter.

On one hand, he was expected to live up to a man he barely knew. Save the wizarding world. Be straight, marry a witch, have kids and be an Auror. Or basically a lot of expectations.

On the other, he was like a new person. New name, new life and no expectations. He could live his life how he wanted and no one could say otherwise. He could be himself.

With his mind made up the raven haired teen went inside to find Draco and Tom. Like he had thought both where in the library reading thick tomes.

"Hey, Harry." Draco noticed him first then Tom and both frowned when the teen looked nervously at them.

"I wanted to talk with you two actually." 

Draco pulled him onto his lap, setting the book down and glanced worriedly at Tom.

"What is it?" Tom gazed at him.

"I want you to call me Marcus."

*

_One Week Prior_

Lucius and Narcissa paced anxiously. They strode in opposite directions in the entrance hall of their English Manor.

"Can they do this soon?" Narcissa stopped and threw her hands in the air.

They'd sent the other three occupants of the Manor to their overseas one the night of Hermione's letter. Narcissa flooed there every other day to tell them that so far there had been no activity towards the Malfoy's by Fudge or the ministry.

It was putting them at their wits end having to wait for them to come and go even with the extra time they had to remove any incriminating from their home and erase any and all signs of Harry, Draco's (but they left faint signs so that it seemed as if the last ime Draco had been there was the summer before Hogwarts term had started) and Toms.

Lucius had taken a leave of absence from Hogwarts to help his wife through such emotional upheaval whilst their son was missing.

Narcissa herself made several appearances in public, looking less well kept then normal and wizarding Britain was sending sympathy for the 'grieving' mother. She actually had a stack of letters from strangers wishing her son an immediate appearance. Narcissa wrote back and was polite and courteous, making sure to cry so the ink was a bit smudged and there where tear marks on the parchment.

Both Malfoy's knew she had most of magical Britain on their side except for few who told them they deserved it for being evil. Many anonymous ones who left their magical signatures all over the letters/howlers. Mainly the Weasley's.

"Calm, I'm sure the ministry will arrive any day now. Anyway, both Draco and Harry need a break from Dumbledore and I dare say our Lord would benefit from a break as well." Lucius hugged his wife tightly when they heard a knock on the door.

In an instant, Narcissa sat midway up the stairs and clinged to the banister, she started crying hysterically and mentally thanked her aunt Walburga for acting lessons as a child.

Lucius ruffled his hair and opened the door after spelling his eyes to be red and puffy.

Cornelius Fudge blanched at Lucius's appearance as did the considerable number of Aurors and unspeakables behind him.

"Mr Malfoy sorry to drop by, but an allegation has been made against your family and we have to investigate." Fudge said, "its a not a be time is it?"

"My son is missing and my wife is hysterical, so no this is not a bad time, minister. By all means search my house." Lucius said with obvious sarcasm. He opened the door wider and let them in.

They all noticed Narcissa as she want being quiet with her sobs, they smiled sadly as Lucius hurried to her side and pulled her into his embrace. Her crying somewhat muffled by his robes but the Malfoy Lord didn't care and the others watched in astonishment as several tears rolled down his face.

"My lady, what where you doing clutching the stairs?" An Auror asked delicately.

"Draco so loved to slide down the banisters as a child." Narcissa cried turning to face them.

They flinched as when they saw her mascara running down her face and her wide anguish filled eyes.

"What if I don't get him back? The memories are all I have." Narcissa wept into her hands.

"Please do your jobs quickly, my wife is quite distressed." Lucius frowned down at them.

Fudge nodded then sent to Aurors and Unspeakables to complete their jobs. Narcissa stayed where she was but dissolved into an sniffles.

An Auror came up to Fudge later, "Sir, there are no dark artifacts or either missing child. The only magical signatures on the property are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Fudge spluttered as everyone left that Manor, apparating back to the ministry. They offered their condolences to the elder Malfoy's as they left.

"As you can see, Minister, our house is clean. Who made the allegation anyway?" Lucius asked.

"The Order of Phoenix." Fudge cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You mean the Order that accuses everyone with a tattoo of being an Death Eater. I made mistakes in the past and are paying for them now." Lucius glared at Fudge,"Now do your job and find my son."

Fudge trembled as he walked away but didn't look back. Narcissa dried her eyes and cleaned her face of any marks. They flooed to their French manor and straightened themselves out.

"Draco!" Narcissa pulled Draco into an tight hug which made Harry giggle.

Narcissa frowned at him then pulled him into the hug so he was between Draco and Narcissa. Tom smiled at them and Lucius rolled his eyes while Narcissa let the two teens go.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Draco sat down pulling Harry down next to him.

"The ministry finished the raid, pronouncing our Manor clean." Lucius smirked, sitting with his wife near Tom.

"Great so your not under investigation anymore?" Harry beamed when they nodded.

"Can we stay here a little while longer Narcissa? Returning so soon seems like a bad idea." Tom replied.

"Of course, we'll visit every few days but word still has to be leaked of where Harry is being held." Narcissa frowned at Harry.

"Anywhere off the coast of Britain is good, maybe not make the location specific. That way Dumbledore wastes more time looking for me." Harry smiled.

The adults nodded and Draco pulled Harry against his side with a grin.

"I'll call my spy."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold italics are for parseltongue.

Harry, or Marcus as he wanted to be known by, was having a glaring contest with Tom whilst Draco tried to hide his amusement.

"It's the only way." Tom reasoned calmly.

"They'll kill me on sight!" Harry ground out.

"No they will obey my orders and anyway the sooner the better right." Tom smiled.

"He's right, Ry, plus you get equal status with our lord. To hurt you would be to hurt him which none of the inner circle would dare do." Draco smiled at Marcus.

Though Marcus had wanted to go by his birth name, he let Draco call him Ry in reference to when he had been 'Harry'. When their relationship had first started. Not to mention Marcus found it adorable and endearing.

"Fine but no mark, for me and Dray." Marcus glared at Tom.

They'd spent an good hour arguing about Toms inner circle, or elite, know of his change in sides. Marcus was only agreeing for the sake of keeping Draco Dark Mark clean.

Tom smiled, "there was something else I wanted to discuss. I know you don't have any family but I would be honoured if I could blood adopt you into mine." 

The teens stared with opened mouths and shocked faces.

"Before you start, it means that you would have to return to the Durselys. I would be your magical guardian and Dumbledore wouldn't be able to control any aspect of your life and..." Tom trialed off, " _ **I've always wanted a family. I grew up in a muggle orphanage, so I never had one before."**_

Marcus grinned before leaping into Toms arms and hugging him tightly.

" ** _I'd love to, not just because of Dumbledore. I want a family too, do you really want me to be your younger brother."_** Marcus stared up at Tom with tear filled eyes.

Tom nodded and was rewarded with Marcus bursting into tears at the thought he might have a family who loved him. Both Tom and Draco stared shocked for a few seconds before trying to comfort him. Only Marcus cried harder and the other two became increasingly worried and desperate to comfort him.

Eventually Marcus stopped crying but had red puffy eyes and tear tracks. Draco wiped his cheeks then held his hands while Tom held Marcus tighter against him as the teen sat sideways on the dark lords lap.

"Marcus are you okay? We didn't upset you right?" Draco asked biting his lip. He ran his thumbs over the back of Marcus's hands.

"No, I'm happy and a little shocked. I never expected to get a boyfriend and brother. Plus Narcissa is practically a mother by now. I never thought I'd get a family." Marcus smiled through tears.

Draco and Tom stared sadly down at him especially the latter as he'd been the one to kill James and Lily Potter, deriving Harry of a family in the first place. Neither knew exactly what had happened to Marcus whilst at the Durselys but they knew it was nothing good.

"Now you have one and the Lestrange brothers are still searching for your parents. Though they are part of my elite and will have to halt the search for our meeting." Tom frowned.

"That's okay, I know there's little chance of anyone finding them but thank you for trying. Or the Lestrange brothers." Marcus closed his eyes as Tom wiped at the few tears that ran down his little brothers cheeks.

"We will find them, Ry. Maybe not now but eventually." Draco frowned slightly at Marcus's words.

"And if you don't? Its okay honestly. Can we get this meeting over with?" Marcus stood up and wiped at cheeks a bit more.

"When your more presentable." Draco grinned as it was quite obvious that Marcus had recently been bawling his eyes out.

"Yes, I don't care if you wear muggle clothing but at least wear a black cape. And I don't mind about shoes either." Tom smiled.

"I know you don't, no matter where I see you your shoeless. Its hilarious to think about if you stepped on Lego." Marcus laughed at their confused expression.

"What is an Lego?" Draco tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing, cher. Come on, let's go be presentable." Marcus grinned as they looked on dumbfounded.

"Marcus speaks French?" Tom asked as Marcus walked away.

"I never knew he learnt it." Draco watched in horror as Marcus looked over his shoulder, both realising he'd heard what they'd said.

"Yes I do. I learnt it when I went to a muggle school for two years and continued after, without anyone knowing of course." Marcus then turned to run down the hall.

He only stopped when he was in front of his and Draco's rooms. Inside Draco sat on the bed looking mildly amused at Marcus's facial expressions.

"H...how?" Marcus pointed out the door then to Draco slowly.

"Father changed the wards so I could apparate in the Manor, Mother too and of course himself. Later he added our lord to list then Severus. Apart from that no one can apparate inside our Manor." Draco pulled Harry so he was straddling the blonde.

"Death Eaters? I know they can apparate into even the most heavily warded place in the world." Marcus frowned.

"The Dark Lord summons them and all they have to do is focus their magic on the burning and they're there. Not apparation more of a tattooed portkey." Draco grinned and touched his forehead to Marcus's who relaxed into their embrace.

"Are you sure about this? Who knows what Bellatrix will do?" Marcus stared at the floor sadly thinking of his godfather Sirius.

"Your brother insisted on sending her to a mind healer. Aunt Trixie's perfectly sane and faithful to her husband while still loyal to her lord. She won't try to kill you." Draco beamed when Marcus looked up. "Mother was her mind healer, Ry, there's no way Aunt Trixie would get anywhere near you unless Mother approved."

"I guess. Let's get this over with. I'm not entirely sure I'll make it out alive but might as well do it now." Marcus stood in front of the mirror and spelled his eyes back to normal.

Draco pulled on an cloak and draped one over Marcus's shoulders then did the silver fastenings. Both where black with silver fastenings which matched literally every cloak Marcus had ever seen Draco in.

They walked silently to a sitting room which both had passed numerous times but where always empty. 

It was large with a grand fireplace and a sofa and several armchairs grouped around with an coffee table in front. All black of course. One wall was just a massive bookshelf while smaller one run under some windows on the wall opposite the fireplace. All the bookshelves where overflowing with books.

There was rug that intricate green designs on black background. There was (for some reason) a ping pong table also and lots of ground space.

All in all the room was more suited to that of a social convention for Emo's. 

The sight that met their eye was more amusing however. Tom was careful with whom he picked his elite. Most death eaters assumed he had a large number when he really didn't. His elite where lounging around and relaxing and both smiled.

Rudolophus and Rabastan Lestrange where playing ping pong while Bellatrix kept score. Right now the latter was winning but only just.

Barty Crouch Jr was laying on the couch reading a book with deep purple bindings. Lucius and Severus had yet to arrive, but Antonin Dolohov was sitting in an armchair, leaning forward to use the table to write better. He seemed to be copying curses from an ancient darkened tome. 

Barty and Antonin glanced up first and almost had an heart attack. Barty accidentally dropped his book in shock while Antonin frowned and stared intently at Marcus.

Bellatrix shrieked when she saw them especially as Draco had an arm around Marcus's waist.

"W...what...h...how?" She looked between them.

"Marcus switched sides aunt Trixie." Draco smiled happily.

"Marcus?" Barty sat up, "Did you change your name?" 

"Let them sit down first." Tom came up behind them.

Marcus noted that the Elite nodded in respect but not the the groveling every other Death Eater did. Tom placed a hand on each of theirs shoulders and guided them over to a chair.

"Look after them, bye Draco Marcus." Tom ruffled Marcus's hair before leaving a scowling teen in his wake.

"What just happened?" Barty turned to look at Antonin.

"We have to look after them, duh." Bellatrix scoffed after sitting with her husband and brother-in-law.

"So...did you change your name?" Barty asked.

"No, I was adopted by the Potters. I've gone back to my birth name." Marcus replied.

"Wait, we have to look for two males. Are they your birth parents?" Rabastan asked.

Marcus nodded and crossed his legs on the sofa. Antonin sat back to regard him carefully.

"But if your parents are alive, why where you adopted?" He asked.

"It wasn't my choice." Marcus replied, everyone knew from his tone that he wouldn't say anymore on the subject. 

"Well, I demand you call me Aunt Trixie even if we aren't related." Bellatrix smiled at Marcus.

"Absolutely no Formality's with any of us. You know me but this Antonin Dolohov." Barty nudged Antonin who scowled but stayed silent.

"I'm Rabastan and that's my brother Rudolophus, Trixie's husband." Rabastan grinned.

They took it as an achievement when Marcus grinned and visibly relaxed. For the rest of the day, all of them kept the teens happy and distracted but noticed small things about the pair.

Like Marcus would flinch when anyone but Draco touched him and was only truly relaxed when Draco was within touching distance. Whereas Draco had to have Marcus in his sights at all times. Draco would make sure Marcus was okay before turning his attention elsewhere for even a second.

It was odd and all where determined to figure out why.


	25. Chapter 25

Antonin and the rest of the inner circle had been coming up with various theories to explain Marcus's behaviour but couldn't think of anything that didn't contradict the information they'd gotten on his past.

"Says here he was spoiled rotten." Bellatrix frowned.

"Yes, this says something similar too. But these where all from Dumbledore." Barty commented.

"He would probably twist anything to say what he wanted." Rabastan muttered.

"Maybe I should tell you a tale." Lucius murmured, they all jumped bare Antonin and Augustus.

"What tale?" Barty asked.

They stared at the Malfoy Matriarch with confusion. There was no need for the Pureblood masks here.

"Sometime during the summer holidays, Marcus appeared at my front door." Lucius sat and sighed deeply. The image of the small teen broken and bleeding on his floor still haunted him.

"Marcus was bleeding profusely, bones broken. We healed him but he had an aversion to touch since he arrived. We don't know why, he refuses to talk about his past." Lucius continued.

"Didn't Narcissa do a full medical report?" Rudolophus asked.

"No he wouldn't let her. Draco wouldn't leave his side and our lord and Narcissa took to being a parent to him. He became more comfortable around us. Only recently has he gotten used to us enough to not flinch at so much as look. Though he was good at hiding it around Draco's friends." 

"Anything else you can think of." Augustus murmured.

"He would jump at loud noises, shut down, stare into flames or space. He clung to shadows. He needs regular check ups with Narcissa. But no one except our lord knows what happened in them" Lucius stood happily. "I must go."

Tom had asked Lucius to start his inner circle on the mystery that was Harry Potter's childhood. 

"This is concerning. Everything points to abuse." Antonin commented.

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow his light warrior to be abused, would he?" Barty asked.

From the looks on the others faces they had no idea.


	26. Chapter 26

Draco had Marcus pinned against a wall. He held the dark haired teen's wrists tightly and had proceeded to snog the life out of him. Marcus had frozen before responding, parting his lips to allow more access. Draco slid his tongue into Marcus's mouth and moaned. Marcus experimentally entwined his tongue with Draco's as they battled for dominance. Marcus submitted as he  _felt_ the raw passion that Draco showed through the kiss- he didn't stand a chance. As the need for air became clear, they both pulled away a string of saliva was the only thing connecting their mouths.

Somebody coughed and they jumped apart blushing. Bellatrix stood watching them, grinning madly, she held out a letter to Marcus before speaking.

"Our lord wishes to see you," She smirked, "that was hot by the way." 

She left after winking at them, Marcus pursed his lips and opened the letter failing to get rid of his blush. Draco leaned over his shoulder as Marcus read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Dumbledore has become suspicious of everyone, he keeps using the cruciatus curse on Order members as well._

_I'm asking so much from you, I know that, but please I need out of Hogwarts. The twins have left already and Bill and Charlie haven't come to England for months. The other Weasley's are...I can't explain it properly._

_If your safe, can you get me out? You don't have to but please Harry._

_Hermione_

"Granger wants out. Sounds like a trap by Dumbles, doesn't it?" Draco muttered, he wrapped his arms around Marcus's waist.

"Maybe, let's see what Tom wants first." Marcus smiled at him before walking out.


	27. Chapter 27

Marcus stood facing Tom and listened closely to his plan. Both had easily come to the decision to break Hermione out of Hogwarts however it needed to be soon.

"So Severus just brings her here?" Marcus asked. The plan was simple unlike his other more elaborate plans from years previous.

"Something doesn't feel right though." Severus muttered.

"Why? The plan is very thought out and..." Tom started.

"No, with Marcus. It just feels like we don't known everything yet. Something feels off." Severus didn't know how to describe it but it had been bugging him for a while now.

"Can we worry about that later? Focus on one thing at a time." Marcus suggested.

"Yes, we just need to decide when." Severus replied.

The three of them had a weird three way staring contest before Tom spoke up.

"Sooner the better." 

Severus nodded and left after mumbling low enough for Marcus not to hear.

"Did you quote muggles?" Marcus smirked at his now older brother.

"Shut it brat." The statement was ruined by the warm smile thrown Marcus's way.

 

Hermione didn't remember the last time she'd run this fast. She definitely hadn't been this good in P.E. 

Behind her was the sound of footsteps, she guessed Ron and/or Ginny. They had been the ones to find out her true affiliations and wanted to gain Dumbledore's favour by handing her in.

Luckily she'd gotten out of the common room fast enough to keep a good distance between them.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled around a corner. She stood flush against the wall as the two redheads ran past. Looking up she realised it had been Severus who'd grabbed her.

*Ms Granger if you want out of this castle I suggest you follow me. He's at the destination after all." Severus began to glide away.

Hermione didn't hesitate to follow, catching up to her professor quickly. They walked in silence, mainly to listen out for any noise and because neither knew what to say to the other.

However, they ran into Ron and Ginny.

"You! Snape grab her she's a traitor!" Ginny shrieked.

Severus sighed in annoyance and stunned the female Weasley before doing the same to Ron when he turned red and opened his mouth.

"Now what? We can't take them, can we?" Hermione glared at the two.

"We could." Severus flicked his wand impatiently and the stunned siblings rose in the air to waist height before flouting down the corridor.

"We're taking them?!" Hermione hissed. She was starting get really peeved with Severus who remained unfazed and just generally Snape-like.

"Yes we can, they know to much anyway." Severus continued on leaving her in a furious silence.

A few seconds later he heard the sound of feet, alerting him to her presence.

"How are we getting out?" 

"House elves."

Hermione smiled at this simple plan, it was perfect. No one would suspect the little creatures of anything because of the old view surrounding them.


	28. Chapter 28

"Harry!"

Hermione grabbed Marcus the instant she'd seen him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"It's Marcus now." He chuckled, it was weird being hugged by Hermione again but he decided it was a good weird.

"Oh okay, should we do that again....then?" Hermione stepped back but Marcus quickly diverted the conversation.

Severus and Hermione had arrived as planned in the gardens to the assembled crowd of Marcus and Tom, with two extra bundles. They had been sent to the dungeons to be dealt with at a later date while Hermione had thrown herself at Marcus.

"Can we go inside?" Tom exclaimed after a few minutes of idle chatter.

Hermione had giggled but followed them to a nice looking study, with its own library that her salivating in awe.

"I will have to return to Hogwarts before Dumbledore notices." Severus kissed Tom and had an house elf apparate him back.

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione asked.

"Depends on your views, loyalty. You understand ms Granger." Tom sat down and leaned backwards with the air of royalty.

"Hermione, and I'm loyal to Ha...Marcus. No one else, Lord Voldemort." She took an seat opposite and mirrored Toms position easily.

"Well  _Hermione_ you will need to prove this with Veritserum and other such oaths. But I suppose you can wonder my manor for the time being." Tom narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Perhaps the tests could be completed now, sooner the better."

Tom smiled, if someone didn't ask for the tests immediately it more often than not meant they where hiding something. Probably valuable that could be hidden until afterwards.

"Sure."

Throughout this exchange, Marcus stood at the back of the room grinning like the Cheshire cat.


	29. Chapter 29

Marcus and Draco spent the next few days to themselves whilst Hermione underwent multiple Veritserum tests. They did everything together and the Malfoy heir managed to get them enough privacy for them to go on several dates.

Draco wished he could take Marcus travelling or at least abroad. Somewhere he'd never been, but it was too dangerous. Disguises or no.

So he planned that for another day when hopefully this was all over.

Today however they where simply reading when the three Lestrange's walked in. Bellatrix came over and hugged them carefully.

"We had a thought." Rabastan starts and Bellatrix looks like she wants to make a comment but refrains from speaking.

"What if you don't look like the Potters?" Rudolophus smiled as if this answered everything.

"What?"


	30. Chapter 30

Rabastan and Rudulphus had, in an very Fred and George way, explained their idea. Whilst an inheritance test showed the famial blood running through your veins, it didn't show any spells or curses placed upon a person. Another test was needed for this, lucky any amauter potion maker could recreate it.

Marcus was astounded that no-one had thought of it before but mostly worried about the results. Thankily he had Draco and Hermione with him.

Severus had made short work of the potion and had given it to Marcus to drink whilst Hermione had an arm around his shoulders and Draco his waist. Afterwards he let a few drops of blood spill onto blank parchment.

Similar to tree roots Marcus's blood twisted and curled into neat writing, everyone leaning over expantantly to see the result's.

Not only were there strong glamour charms surrounding Marcus but several spells to create feelings of love for Ginny, hatred for anything dark and compulsion charms to keep Marcus on the light side. Then there were the blocks on his magical core and several for various magical abilities including elemental mage magic and parselmage magic.

"This is sick." Hermione whispered, she knew of blocks but to put them on a child was horrendous. The blocks could've, should've, killed Marcus a thousand times over.

Severus's jaw tightening was the only visible sign that he had reacted, he needed to take these to Tom immediately, the cocktail of spells and blocks known as Marcus needed to be eridacted of Dumbledores magic instantly. There was no telling what the old man could do with this much control over his core.

Marcus, himself, had turned numb. All thoughts and feelings vanished in an instant, his vision was becoming dark and cloudy, somewhere he felt arms wrap around him before he felt the floor rise to cushion himself.

 

Two hours later, Marcus woke to a pounding headache fueled by his enraged older brother who was pacing by his bed. Lethargically he reached out to find something to throw at the Dark Lord, but got Narcissa moving into his vision and casting numerous spells. Thankfully one was for pain.

"Maybe next time you receive news, you could not faint." She whispered kindly.

"If its good news maybe." Marcus croaked after she handed a glass of water.

Pushing himself up against the headboard, Marcus realised Draco had fallen asleep next to him.

"You've been out for a while and he was on the verge of hyperventilation so we gave a sleeping potion." Tom sat near them by the foot, he kept a taper on his emtions remembering the last time he'd been pissed off in Marcus's presence.

"Sorry for fainting."Marcus mumbled, his head lowered.

"Your life is continually flipped on its axis, its understandable. Just know that of you do need to talk we are here for you." Tom smiled sadly.

"Why? Why do you care about me?" Marcus whispered.

Since you landed we on my doorstep I knew you would be part of our family, now your as much a Malfoy as Draco or Lucius regardless of blood. And especially Tom, he is technically your brother now. We might all be weird here but us and the elite are family, linked in some by blood or a past but by beliefs for a better world. Something about you, Marcus, has made everyone more parental. We want to look after you, spoil you and be there for you. So when you are ready we will be the best family, better people, for you." Narcissa replied.

Tom and Marcus would've been lying if they'd said Narcissa hadn't brought tears to their eyes. Steeling his determination, the youngest turned to the Malfoy Matriarch and Dark Lord.

"There's something I want to tell you."


	31. Chapter 31

Dumbledore stood glaring out the window his new attic room in a muggle manor house. It was smaller than any pureblood house and he hated it.

But it was a necessary evil for Dumbledore as it was the only place containing the entire orders plans.

No one knew of it.

Dumbledore turned away, he had too many things to do, with his entire golden trio missing. Although only one mattered, Harry Potter. He was more needed for Dumbledore's plans than Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley.

The only reason he was currently even slightly worried about them was because of Molly Weasleys rage at him as she blamed him for 'losing' her youngests.

Dumbledore sighed, emotions swirling through him. He'd tried to track were he'd gone wrong a couple times but couldn't think, never in his wildest imagination did he think that maybe the Dursleys abuse had gone to far.

Apparating, Dumbledore arrived at his secluded cave. Like his muggle manor, he hid valuable things here. Except these where more precious to him than anything to do with the order.

Behind the magically enforced bars and layers of enchantment and wards, he saw the dirty huddled forms of his prisoners.

Nathan and Gabriel.


	32. Chapter 32

Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had been searching for weeks for Marcus's parents but had been unsuccessful. They knew it wouldn't be easy to find them but their lack of success was daunting.

Marcus wanted to help but Tom forbade him, knowing his little brother would only go into isolation and complete obsession trying to find his parents.

So instead he created a monster.

Tom had recently discovers that the Japanese magical community had found a way to combine magic and muggle technology. 

And so bought his first phone as well as ones for his inner circle, Draco, Marcus and Hermione.

It had been amusing for a few weeks, watching his inner circle grimace at the muggle technoloy, listening to Lucius mutter "infernal muggle contraptions" when he couldn't figure anything out.

But ultimately it had turned out to be incredibly useful, plus he liked Bubble Witch Saga.

Only Marcus had turned into a 'monster', him and Draco constantly on their phone's whilst Hermione ran around trying to teach everyone how to use them.

All three teens now had Tumblr, Pinterest and Netflix. Had become part of the 'sherlock fandom' and several others, whatever they where.

Tom was at a complete loss at how quickly they had adapted to the technology, but it kept them distracted. 

His phone pinged, Bellatrix having messaged them over the group chat 'Inner Circle'. Surprisingly, she was the first after the teens to be able to properly use their phone.

Followed by Barty, Narcissa then everyone at seemingly the same time and lastly Lucius.

It was very amusing for Malfoy Heir, his boyfriend and Hermione to watch everyone glare at their phone's and mutter profanities. It was more amusing to watch them jump when their phone rang.


	33. Chapter 33

Draco and Hermione got on well, despite everything that had happened at school. Especially as Marcus knew the young witch infamously held grudges.

Hermione, though, didn't have a grudge for Draco. She held a grudge against pureblood beliefs on Muggleborns and Halfborns.

It was during an agreement between Lucius and Hermione about the beliefs of purebloods, did Marcus come up with the idea. Ignoring his boyfriend's chuckles (Marcus would never get over the fact he was dating Draco), Marcus sent a quick text to his older brother. 

When Tom didn't reply, Marcus kissed the top of Dracos head and left to find the dark Lord. 

The dark Lord was pouting and staring at his phone sadly, as he dramatically draped himself across his desk.

"Why are pouting, Tom?" Marcus grinned down at him.

"I'm not pouting, I'm brooding. It's how sexy men pout, not that you'd know." Tom glared up at him.

"Moody much, why so emo?" Marcus lay next to him, head to toe, so they could stare at the ceiling.

"Severus, he can't get out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore's got a tight grip on the castle." Tom sighed.

Marcus groped blindly for Tom's hand and intertwined their fingers on the elders stomach.

"I had an idea. It might end this sooner or it might not." Marcus whispered.

Marcus squeezed his hand tightly.

"You know how most of your followers claimed you used spells on them, we get an order member. Use spells on them, maybe Molly, and use her to break us in." Marcus whispered, "we can then kill Dumbledore and...every thing will be  _over_."

Tom gripped his wrist "If we kill Dumbledore, he won't be able to tell us about your parents."

"I know, but I can't think of anything else." Marcus closed his eyes.

Dumbledore would never succumb under torture and Severus had already mentioned how many potions he'd been forced to make, that protected against all truth potions or serums.

"We will find them, Ry, I promise."

Marcus smiled, but he couldn't help but doubt his brother's words.

 

 

Later, Draco took Marcus across the gardens to a small secluded part of the manor gardens, his family had kept hidden for years.

"Dray, where are we?" Marcus tugged on Draco's hand impatiently.

"You'll see." Draco may have been smiling but he was very nervous, because he didn't want to get this wrong.

And he didn't. Draco led Marcus to the small area and it was honestly one of the most beautiful things he'd seen.

Under the moonlight, Draco was lit up with a silvery halo. Every feature perfectly accentuated and grey eyes shining like diamonds.

Oh and the background was pretty too, but Marcus was too focused on Draco to notice much else.

The garden itself had multiple walls of roses enclosing the area, roses of every colour and shade. The main feature was a tall Sakura tree, that had not been infused with magic and bloomed naturally each year.

Their date and the yearly bloom of cherry blossoms perfectly timed to coincided like Draco had planned. 

Marcus supposed the Sakura and roses would clash but both seemed to double each others beauty.

Draco pulled Marcus down to lie next to him, Marucs's head resting gently on the Malfoy heirs shoulder.

"Did I do horribly?" Draco whispered, they where staring at the stars.

"You're joking right, this is wonderful." Marcus smiled happily, "do you know what's beautiful?"

"The stars." 

"No, you."

Draco blushed heavily and was half glad for the darkness that hid it.

They didn't speak for the rest of their date. And if they woke up as the Sun rose the next morning, wrapped around each other.

Well, no one needed to know.


	34. Chapter 34

It turned out getting to Molly Weasley was easier than they'd anticipated. The witch had been at her home, completely alone with no protection, in any form. None of her kids were around, Fred and George had had nothing to do with their family for months. Focusing on their shop instead.

Bill and Charlie were abroad, working on their respective jobs and ignoring Molly's attempts to bring them back and get them to fight for the order. Percy had cut off ties to the Weasleys and spent nearly every waking hour at the Ministry, slowly working his way up.

It was a simple matter to get Bellatrix and Fenrir into the Burrow. Only a simple stunning charm had to be used to incapacitate the witch.

Honestly, it was unnerving for the two Death Eaters for a mission to go this easily. More so for Marcus, whose plans always ended more dangerous and complicated than he'd intended.

They practically bathed Molly in spells, charms and potions to see if there were any form of tracking spells or anything else, but she was completely clean.

It was very disconcerting for everyone. Most order members were heavily protected, Marcus knew how involved in the order Molly was. 

They hadn't counted on Dumbledore's growing hatred towards her and everyone else. The old man leaving the Weasleys unprotected because they weren't as important to him as other members.

Molly Weasley was kept in the dungeons whilst they thought of what to do. They could still use her, but it would be harder without the trust she once had.

 

 

Miles away, Dumbledore sighed. He hated losing order members, even if it was Molly.

Arthur Weasley had come running as soon as he realised she was missing. The man had been crying hysterically and Dumbledore almost gift wrapped him and sent Arthur to Voldemort himself.

Dumbledore groaned. He couldn't afford the loss of any order members.

But it was only the start.


	35. Chapter 35

Molly did not withstand interrogation for as long as they had anticipated. She told them everything immediately.

Turns out Dumbledore was not the only one to look out for themselves. Tom sneered down at her, he couldn't believe this was same woman who claimed she and the order were all about protecting others.

Draco was annoyed and wanted to use the cruciatus curse on her badly. He wouldn't, not yet anyway. Draco was busy with an armful of Marcus, who had tucked himself under Draco's chin and wrapped himself around the blonde like a koala. 

"It okay, baby, it's okay." Draco was still unsure why Marcus was crying.

"How is it okay? After everything the Dursleys did to me, I thought I'd found a family. She said they were family but it was a trick. I mean I figured out a while ago it was a trick, but this....this makes it real..." marcus's voice cracked painfully at the end.

Draco was furious now, he had been slowly putting the pieces together for months. The truth of what the Dursleys did to his boyfriend. But Molly Weasleys actions were unforgivable. Taking a small child, lying to them, deceiving them. Draco vowed to never stop hunting Dumbledore.

He wanted to watch the old man burn.

 

 

 

They'd ended up asleep on the couch and someone had taken them to Marcus's bed.

Draco woke up and groggily realised that Marcus was not next to him. Like months before the boy was on the balcony. The blonde moved silently to sit beside Marcus.

"Deja vu, right?" Marcus smiled slightly but hadn't looked at Draco yet.

"What did...what did the Dursleys do to you?" Draco asked. He knew that the Dursleys had abused Marcus, something he wanted to kill them for, but he didn't know the extent.

Marcus looked down and over the edge. He remembers telling Narcissa and Tom what they'd done. Their identical looks of horror, but that was easier. Draco was...was Draco. It was almost impossible to predict his reaction. That's what Marcus was scared of.

He'd long ago put his past to rest. It would always haunt him, but Marcus wanted to leave it behind him. Sure, he'd never be "normal" and would probably never let anyone near him again. But he wanted it to remain in the past.

"The Dursleys...they used to lock me in a cupboard." His voice was monotonous and dead, "it wasn't so bad in there. But it creeps up on you. The dark. My unc...Vernon...Vernon would beat me if I did something wrong...once I think I breathed to loudly....it didn't matter what he hurt me with..."

Marcus fell sideways onto Draco's lap, only to be cradled gently. A hand ran through his hair whilst Draco cried.

"You don't have to continue, not it you don't wan...."

Marcus slotted his hand over Draco's mouth, "petunia made me do the house work...all of it... she taught me how to read so I wouldn't bother her...bother her about what was on the list...if I...if I didn't finish, Vernon would hurt me..."

Draco's arms were wrapped tight around Marcus now.

"Dudley used to hurt me a lot...for fun...him and his friends made a game of it....eventually they sent me to school...because they didn't like looking at me...I was an abomination to them... Dudley made sure I had no friends..."

Marcus stopped, he couldn't talk through the tears. He couldn't go into detail and would never tell Draco that Vernon had threatened to take his innocence more than once. Luckily for him, Marcus had left before that had happened.

"Ill kill them. All of them." Draco mumbled, his was rocking them back and forth.

"Not...not worth it Angel." Marcus sniffled, "I want to forget about it...I probably won't...But I want to try..."

Draco nodded minutely, "how can I help?"

"Be there."


	36. Chapter 36

Marcus spent the entire day hugging everyone, a couple of the elite joked about his koala like behaviour until Draco glared at them.

Tom and Narcissa figured out pretty quickly that Marcus had told Draco about his childhood. The three of them agreeing to spoil Marcus and told the rest of the elite to accept Marcus's sudden affection or else. Tom didn't need to specify what, he just glared.

Everyone found it funny when they walked in on Marcus cuddling Lucius who was trying not to squirm while his son took pictures unashamedly. Hermione had narrowed her eyes and took her chance to cuddle up to the purebloods other side, the young witch would use this rare opportunity to make Lucius squirm.

Bellatrix took this as prime bonding time, she had always wanted kids but could never have any. Bellatrix wanted to mother Marcus but knew their relationship was patchy because of their past.

Whilst Marcus was using the elites inability to reject his affection, Tom was using all sorts of spells on Molly. He hated to do this, freedom was massively important to him after his shitty childhood but it was a necessary evil at the moment.

Severus had given the imperious potion to Tom, he instead gave Dumbledore with a veritserum potion with food colouring. Dumbledore wasn't the best with potions and wouldn't notice until it was too late.

Tom watched Draco administer the potion. Molly started spasming as her body fought the potion. Her veins turned gold under, now, pale skin then vanished. Molly's eyes had clouded over then cleared but had an odd sheen to them, like she was sick.

Draco was next to Tom by the cell doors when she finally stopped moving. 

It had been a few days, yet already her hair, eyes and skin had lost colour. All three fading to a bad parody of their usual bright colour. Molly had lost some weight but was uninjured physically.

Now all they had to do was get her into one of Dumbledore's hideouts, any of his, plant bugs and they'd wait. For the foolish old headmaster to stumble into their trap.

 

 

Nathan was pulling the bar's again.

As Dumbledore's power started to wane due to the fact the stone flamel had given was fake and the man had disappeared, plus his normal spells not working, less magic was used to maintain the ones on their prison.

Nathan was trying to dislodge a bar or find a way out because they slowly deteriorating. Their years survived only on Dumbledore's magic taking a toll as they suddenly needed basic necessities again.

It was worse for Gabriel who wasn't used to starving like Nathan had during his days with Celia.

His husband lay in the middle, curled into a small ball as the magic slowly stopped sustaining them.

Nathan only fought harder.

He would find a way out.


	37. Chapter 37

Molly wandered into her home, her clothes slightly muddied but otherwise fine.

Marcus had had to instruct her on how to behave normally so she wouldn't expose them. Tom and Draco watched as Marcus spent hours making Molly into the overbearing matriarch she normally was.

Arthur glanced up and hugged Molly, crying slightly. He kept muttering about how he thought she was missing and how he was going to go to Dumbledore soon.

"It's alright, just looking for the kids." He bought her excuse and didn't notice the slight difference to her voice.

Molly instructions were simple, go to Dumbledore and plant a bug. If it was at Hogwarts or a order base it didn't matter. So long as it was important to the light.

Marcus hoped it was Hogwarts, most of Dumbledore's things were at his office. Including his pensieve, the old man constantly putting memories into it. Draco wanted an important base, so the order could be brought whilst Hermione was thinking more strategically. She also wanted revenge for years of mind control.

She'd seen Ron and Ginny in the dungeons earlier. So far they'd been left alone, the Dark didn't hurt children purposefully and tried to avoid hurting families. Mostly it was miscast light wizards that caused the attacks on family's, too intent on getting back at the dark to care what their spells hit.

Both red heads had glared but wisely kept quiet. Bidding their time until they could escape. Marcus hadn't wanted to see them ever again and Draco couldn't stand the sight of them.

 

Dumbledore glanced up, unnerved that Molly apparating into the order base had startled him.

The base was Kingsleys home, the elder happy to contribute. 

Dumbledore wasn't paying attention and agreed to whatever Molly had said. Then he realised Molly had asked him to take him to his private base, the one they all knew about but weren't allowed to go.

"Molly, I don't think that's a wise idea."

"Why not? While you sit here, I could be finding my children!" She went red like Marcus had said too. Her voice rising perfectly.

Dumbledore didn't know the difference. 

He was too tired to refuse her and apparated to his small manor. He left, trying to figure out how to capture the chosen one.

A few minutes later his target would be wandering around his manor, while the people he fought raided it of everything. Stripping even the ceiling.

A few minutes later, Molly would be dead in the empty shell of a house that was set on fire too erase any evidence.

Dumbledore would forever be a few minutes too late.


	38. Chapter 38

Marcus was simply watching the chaos. Standing in the manor whilst the death eaters ransacked it felt amazing. Everything Dumbledore had collected was being looked over and taken back. 

Draco was back hugging him and couldn't stop smiling. They probably looked crazy,but neither cared. Hermione was running around looking through books and journals. 

Tom was cackling in another room. Apparently lots of order plans were kept here and now they'd be weeks ahead of Dumbledore and his order of fried chicken.

However they hadn't found anything about Marcus's parents yet.

Marcus looked away when Lucius killed Molly, but was the one to set the manor on fire.

 

Arthur was blubbering and sobbing, Dumbledore watched on impressively. He growled angrily, his manor, his plans were destroyed and the man was crying over some woman. 

The fire were natural, at least from what he could tell, so there shouldn't have been foul play. Yet Molly's magical signature was all over the place. 

Dumbledore tried to calm down and not do anything irrational but he couldn't help it. There had to be something that could be done.

 

"Nathan?" 

"Gabriel?"

The couple looked at each other weakly, then at the man draped in black standing outside the cell.


	39. Chapter 39

Marcus bit his lip, everyone had said that his parents had been found, that they were somewhere in the manor. Okay, only Narcissa had told him after using puppy dog eyes, because it was obvious they'd been hiding something from him.

He sat on a sofa jiggling one leg when a hand suddenly clamped down on it.

"Sorry." Draco smiled, the constant bouncing was unnerving, "I'm sure Tom will be here soon."

"Better be." 

Draco pretended not to hear.

"Ry? Mother has to do medical checks and then there's the whole mental aspect." The blonde tried to soothe his boyfriend down about why they couldn't see Nathan and Gabriel yet. It didn't work.

"Great so we're all fucked in the head then." 

"Language!" 

Marcus needed to remember that there were other people in the room.

In all honesty he was nervous. He was meeting his parents for the first time, his parents who weren't dead and most likely had loved him. Marcus suddenly wondered if Lily and James had loved him despite being adopted, they must've. Or he would've been abandoned. But what if his parents did like him? What if they expect someone better?  _what if he wasn't good enough?_

Marcus opened his eyes and found himself curled in Draco's lap, his boyfriend muttering random things that were very cringey.

"Draco I swear to Merlin." 

"Love you too." 

They froze and stared at each other, but before he could react Marcus was being dragged away by Hermione.

"Ready?"

"W..what..?"

"To meet your parents?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "are you okay though?"

"Fine?"

Hermione sighed, pushing him through a door and into a new room he hadn't seen yet.

It was a simple bedroom with a kings size bed, large window and two doors leading off to what he presumed to be a bathroom and closet. The room wasn't highly decorated or ornate like the rest of manor yet it was probably the best he'd seen. Or the green and black was getting to him.

On the bed two men stared at. One with chocolate brown hair with matching eyes. He was sickly pale colour and very underweight, but he was tall and willowly. His head rested on the thigh of a second male.

Vaguely he heard Hermione close the door so it was just the three of them.

The second male was shorter and seemed like he was glaring, Marcus could feel himself curling up, he had jet black hair and matching eyes. He was starting to wonder about the matching hair/eyes things.

They stared at him, both completely unreadable and watching him very intently.

"Hi"

 

"Alright..."

"Is that how he always starts?" Hermione whispered to Lucius.

"Hush Ms granger."

"Sorry?" She didn't sound very apologetic.

Tom wanted to hit his head against a wall, "we have plans dating for months in advance. This means we can catch them unaware."

"Wonderful."

"Hermione." 

"Right right carry on." Hermione waved them on, muttering _my wayward son_ when no one was listening.

"We need to coordinate a strike, draw out their strongest members and take them out. THIS WAY" he spoke over another snarky comment of Hermione's. "They'll be left weakened and easier to destroy."

"And infiltrate Hogwarts."

"Yes and infiltrate hogwarts."

The meeting continued for while, the elite and Tom making plans while Hermione interjected every once in a while. Afterwards Tom cornered Hermione.

"Hermione what's going on? You normally don't make comments during meetings."

"Sorry, I was just wondering about Marcus and his parents."

"Me too."


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late but I've gotten writers block and tried doing/finishing other fics but nothing really helped. Luckily my friends given me some inspiration for were I could head with this cause I sometimes just get so many ideas and the ending changes every time.

Marcus hasn't known what to expect when meeting his parents. It's not like anyone knew much about them and technically he'd lost them when he was 1.

So of course the first thing out of his mouth was an awkward hi. He flushed crimson and stared intently at the floor.

"M..Marcus?" 

He glanced up to see the sickly looking one staring wide eyed at him, tears falling rapidly.

"Mum?"

That was all it took for him to be tackled to the floor in a hug, who knew the guy was so strong. His dad was calmer and dragged them onto the bed.

And if Narcissa walked in to check on her patients a while later and found all of them asleep, Marcus in the middle, well no one needed to know.

 

Meanwhile Draco was having a crisis.

"Hermione!" He whined, "I messed up, did I mess up? I don't even know if messed up? I'm such a mess!"

"Granger did you break my son?" Lucius ignored his son's frantic pacing and rambling to turn to Hermione.

She shrugged, "what did you do?"

"I said love you too!"

"Are Fucking serious?!"

"He'd better not be." Lucius muttered. Hermione glared.

"Draco, honey, did you mean it?"

"I...I do but what if he doesn't feel the same." Draco flopped onto an empty sofa, making Lucius wince.

"Is he always like this?"

Lucius shuddered, "I have thousands of letters with 'potter this', 'potter that', 'you will not believe what potter did today'"

Hermione laughed.

"You don't understand, when I say thousands I meant in one year. At least one a day, sometimes ten."

"Hopeless I swear to Merlin." She got up and shoved Draco off so he was lying on his back on the floor. "Marcus loves you too, everyone can see it, the pair of you can be sickening sometimes. So the next time you see him, tell him, before he starts to doubt if you really do."

"Do you think so?" Draco whispered.

"You two remind me of myself and Cissa at that age." Lucius smiled nostalgicly.

"Way to ruin a moment." Draco groaned.

His dad scowled, "me and your mother are the epitome of a perfect  couple."

"Sure Jan."

"My names not...Jan?"

"Never mind."

 


	41. Chapter 41

Draco didn't get time to talk to Marcus.

Dumbledore had tried launching a powerful attack on pureblood mansions, several falling, and Tom's only option a was to fight back.

Despite still needing to recover Nathan and Gabriel decided to help, not before each filling a vial with blood and leaving specific instructions that needed to be undertaken so that Marcus could receive his gift.

Tom's plan was to get influential figures to infiltrate the ministry, starting with the execution of Cornelius Fudge, disguised as an Order attack.

Next was him and the teens to infiltrate Hogwarts and take several figures, just not permanently. Marcus, Hermione and Draco made a list of those who can't be killed under any circumstances.

The remaining Death Eaters would be split between them. Hopefully the first part would draw Dumbledore to the ministry, making Hogwarts easier to take. 

Severus let them through his fireplace scowling. Dumbledore hadn't left. The old man had tried fortifying Hogwarts and the flop was likely to be next.

In the end only Tom, the teens and Marcus's parents made it through. Turning this mission into a stealth mission more than anything.

"We need a new approach."

"I can kill Dumbledore." Nathan stated, trying to look as serious as possible.

"You can do that any way dad." Marcus smiled a bit, his parents internally giddy at the fact their son was already using mum and dad despite the years apart.

"Why don't Nathan and Gabriel provide a distraction." Severus suggested, one arm firmly around the dark lords waist.

"I can do that." Hermione smirked, "me and Severus can go convince the Slytherins to make a big enough ruckus that the castle is drawn to one place."

"Perfect then me and Draco can break into Dumbledore's office and see if there's anything interesting."

"Whilst me and Nathan kill the fool himself from the shadows."

"And me?" Tom was very happy at how fast a new plan was being thought up but had also noticed that he didn't have anything to do.

"Stand here and look pretty." Severus grinned, only beaming more when everyone else groaned

Nathan tilted his head, "you've adopted Marcus? And are basically siblings. Which makes you our son. Our first bonding session will be killing the old man." He nodded firmly, obviously not going to leave this up for argument.

"Our first bonding time with Marcus equals cuddles and with Tom it's murder." Gabriel giggled, "reminds me of something."

Nathan resisted the urge to swear like a sailor in front of teenagers.

Severus rolled his eyes then forced everyone to get ready. This couldn't fail, spur of the moment plans didn't always work.

 

"We need chaos." Severus sneered at his house, knowing that weren't taking him seriously.

"Why is she here?" Parkinson sniffed, turning her nose away.

"Because she is going to distract the Hogwarts population and use it as an opportunity to kill the headmaster." Hermione replied coolly. "Dont worry Parkinson, maybe if your lucky you might be able to actually contribute without fucking something up."

Slytherin laughed, pansy grated on all their nerves. The girl in question growled and glared but Hermione stared coldly. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Enough, there needs to be a distraction in the great hall that draws everyone together."

"Sir? I can get the Weasley twins here." A seventh year spoke up and everyone whipped round to see them.

They stared wide eyed at the boy who blushed and looked away. Despite popular belief there were muggleborns in Slytherin, this one just happened to know the Weasley twins, who'd promised to help with any bullying that happened. The current Slytherin generation were a lot better than the old ones with only few exceptions- pansy.

"But sir! Their blood traitors!" Pansy yelled, the people near her covering their ears.

Severus swiped his hand through the air and left the young heiress voiceless and unconscious. Some Slytherin smirked and the prefects got some first years to drag her up the stairs.

Hermione went over to the seventh year muggleborn.

"How soon can you get them here?" 

"I..I uh already sent a message." The kid smiled shyly, "I'm Sebastian."

"Hermione."

"I know." Sebastian saw the look on her face and tried amending his statement. "I..I mean how can someone n..not know you, you know? Your the smartest in the year and..."

"Its fine." She laughed. 

Arms wrapped around her waist and she elbowed whomever it was. Next to her the twins doubled over in pain.

"Hey 'mione." Fred groaned, wincing as he straightened.

"Sebby." George half smiled in greeting.

"Can you guys create a massive distraction in the Great Hall?" Sebastian asked, tucking his hands into his pockets to stop fidgeting.

The twins grinned mischievously, ruffleling Sebastians blonde hair and ignoring his eye roll.

"Of course.."

"We can."


	42. Chapter 42

The Weasleys twins idea of a distraction was to use every and any product they'd ever created in one go.

Teachers came running only to be engulfed in black smoke with fireworks exploding at random. A swamp appeared as the smoke cleared and small wind up toys ran in the surface making deafening sounds. That was just some of what was happening.

The Slytherins, minus pansy, were using random spells disguised as firework sparks to add to the chaos. Of course Hermione than brought in Peeves.

All the while Nathan and Tom hid in the shadows, one invisible and the other wrapping the shadows around him.

"Hey, does this mean I have to call you dad now?"

"If you don't I'll kill you."

"My murderous tendencies are from dad then, not mum." Tom mimed wiping a proud tear away.

"Of course your murderous tendencies come from me."

They chuckled, laughter drowned out easily by the chaos two people had unleashed.

"These twins of your are fucking hilarious."

"Mum will kill you for swearing."

"Dont fucking tell him then."

 

Marcus, Draco and Gabriel were wondering around Dumbledore's office, completely ransacking the place. The portraits stared in amusement.

At some point Gabriel had gone up the stairs, leaving Draco and Marcus shifting through illegal books on dark magic. Which incidentally would land Dumbledore in Azkaban for at 30 years. Each.

"Marcus? About earlier? I d...i do love you." Draco turned pink and glanced away.

"Not a joke."

"Never." 

When Draco turned to glance at his boyfriend, he found himself being kissed instead. Not that he was going to complain.

Somebody cleared their throat and they jumped apart to see Gabriel grinning at them. 

"So I wasn't wrong."

"Huh?"

"Well it's not like anyone told me you guys were together, I just figured it out." Gabriel shrugged. "Although you are a mess."

"Thanks mum." Marcus rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of Lucius.

"Dont worry, me and Nathan were the original gay disasters." Gabriel smirked and went to go through Dumbledore's desk.

"I feel like I want to know." Draco whispered.

"You don't." Marcus mumbled, he made eye contact. "I love you." Before running away bright crimson.

"Its like looking in a carnival mirror."

Draco decided he didn't want to know.

 

Dumbledore stormed into the great hall at the height of everything. His sky blue robes whipped behind him as he tried to stop the enchantments.

The old man made eye contact with Hermione who smirked evilly and made the enchanted ceiling mimic hurricane conditions. 

Suddenly everyone was being pushed around by the wind with Hermione at the centre, somehow managing to not move at all.

Tom turned to Nathan and whistled at the now glowing eyes of the man. He could see muscles shift and didn't get to wonder about it, Nathan shooting lightening from his hands.

The dark Lord was speechless as Nathan used every and any element at his disposal, throwing around lightening and fire at Dumbledore. Unluckily, Dumbeldore reacted quickly, blocking or deflecting most attacks. However with all his attention focused on his escaped prisoner, left Tom an opening to finish the man once and for all.

 

"Holy fuck!" Gabriel dropped what he'd been holding and rubbed at his eyes in disgust.

Marcus picked up the photo and wretched, throwing it as far away from him as possible. Draco tried not to look between them in confusion before lifting in gently. He really wished he hadn't.

"Pu...put it in the folder....Merlin...my eyes..." Gabriel said, blinking rapidly. He took a deep breath, mumbling rapidly.

The two teens put it in a folder along with other evidence to disgrace the headmaster, noses wrinkled in disgust. The portraits watched curiously, they had a pretty good idea of what they'd seen. 

They made their way back to the Great Hall, only to find everything in chaos.

"When they said distraction, I didn't think they'd destroy the place." Gabriel mumbled.

"I see the Weasley twins." Marcus squinted through the crowd of running students.

"Everything makes sense now." Draco sighed, "let's find someone."

"I think I see Hermione." Gabriel pointed. "Wait...never mind it's not her."

"I can't see anything, how are they supposed to get to Dumbledore." 

They started walking through the mess, ducking and weaving to not get hit by a firework.

Across the room, fire and lightening shot from random points all aimed at the same point and Gabriel drew them closer instantly. He'd recognise his husband's power from miles away.


	43. Chapter 43

Marcus watched with an awed expression as his dad turned Dumbledore into a candle.

Luckily Tom used an silencing charm so there wasn't any screaming. Severus walked up behind Tom and wrapped his arms around Tom's waist, Nathan running over to hug his husband and just stand there together. Harry and Hermione managed to kick everyone else out whilst Dumbledore went up in flames. Not everyone left though.

Minerva Mcgonagall observed with pursed lips as the headmaster tried in vain to control the flames and failed. 

Marcus wondered if any magic would affect the flames at all, he'd have to test it someday.

"Thats my husband!" Gabriel shouted proudly, it had been years since he'd truly seen Nathan's gifts and years since he used his own.

They waited until Dumbledore was dust to make sure he couldn't pull a Voldemort and somehow be resurrected. Minerva watched the small family idly chat like nothing had happened with a growing frown. It worsened when she saw Severus and Tom kiss, recognising the dark Lord for who he was.

But her duty was to the students. With a small flip of her robes Minerva Mcgonagall stalked out the room, making for the students instead. Then it struck her that there was no way to not cause a panic and announce Dumbledore's death.

She faltered for a moment before regaining her composure and sent everyone to their common rooms, like she did in moments like these.

The witch gathered the other teachers and together they decided to simply wait for Voldemort to join them.

"Professor Mcgonagall." Hermione smiled politely, standing partially in front of Harry and Draco. She just smiled at her professors questioning looks.

"Hogwarts has been infiltrated, Minerva, we don't more bloodshed." Severus used his normal bored tone of voice.

"Severus! You're a spy?!" Sprout proclaimed incredibly red in face.

"Severus is headmaster now, I suggest you get used to it." Tom stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention to him. 

"That is not for you to decide." Minerva stood proudly, her voice rigid.

"Actually it's for hogwarts and she has named Severus headmaster."

"How would you know?" Minerva shot back.

Tom smirked, starting an impossibly long lecture on the exact magics of Hogwarts that left everyone completely stumped. Justified he hurried Severus up to the headmasters office here the griffin  moved aside to allow him in.

Draco pulled Marcus to a corner just to kiss him and maybe the near future was foggy and unpredictable. But with Draco, Tom and his parent's Marcus knew he'd be able to deal with whatever was thrown his way.


End file.
